


Bride of the Super Saiyan God

by Jiitari



Category: Bulma - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z, Vegebul - Fandom, Vegeta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Bulma as Tang Zhuanzang, Dark Romance/Supernatural/Horror, Deadly Fate, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Exorcists, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Ghost Hunters, God Complex, God Vegeta, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Immortality, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Love, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Multiverse, Psychological Horror, Vegeta as Sun Wukong, Vegeta as a god, Works loosely based on Journey to the West, Youkai, Yôkai, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiitari/pseuds/Jiitari
Summary: Vegeta is an immortal Saiyan god sent on Earth to be punished for his evil deeds. The gods told him he must wait for his bride to appear, and only when he makes her love him unconditionally he can only be free of his punishment. He later learns that a human, whose flesh could give anyone who eats it absolute power, exists and he was determined to devour this human but... (AU/Vegebul)Genre:Supernatural, Horror, Fantasy, Dark Romance, Humor, Alternate UniverseMain Characters:Vegeta, Bulma Briefs, Freeza, etc.Pairing:Vegeta x Bulma/VegebulBasis/Inspiration:Some elements are inspired by Wu Cheng'en'sJourney to the West





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

A long, long time ago, there lived a ruthless warrior who was feared across the entire universe. He used to be the prince of the Saiyans, the most powerful and most savage warriors across the cosmos. He was hailed as a battle genius since his birth and his people praised his power, believing that he would be their key to salvation from the cruel hands of a heartless tyrant - the Galactic Emperor. And because of this, he had great pride and arrogance in his exceptional elite abilities.

When the Saiyan Prince was a little child, his parents, his kingdom and his people were destroyed by the Galactic Emperor after he was taken away from his father. The Galactic Emperor saw his potential and wanted to mold him the same as he is. A ruthless killing machine with primordial blood lust that cannot be sated. Knowing in his young heart of ice that his new master has something to do with the destruction of his kingdom, he desired vengeance and overthrow the one responsible for it one day. He seeked to become stronger and prove himself to the entire universe. He used the lessons taught by his cruel master to his own advantage. His goal in life was not just to avenge his people from the Galactic Emperor and become the most powerful warrior in the cosmos, but to also conquer everything and proclaim himself as the ruler of the entire universe.

For this ambition, he killed and destroyed everything that dared to get in his way, those who opposed him and incurred his wrath, without mercy or a slightest bit of remorse. He was an unprecedented savage monster capable of destroying entire worlds and galaxies. He held the fate of the entire universe at his fingertips. Entire civilizations trembled upon hearing the sound of his name. Nobody could ever stop him! No one was a match for his power and he kept on getting stronger. Until not even the Galactic Emperor was able to withstand his overwhelming power when he finally decided that it was time for his revenge.

He was the most powerful warrior in the entire universe and he was even more proud and arrogant because of it. His pride, greed and ambitions made him not contented with what he had achieved even after he sent his former master to hell. He wanted more, absolute power! He wanted to surpass the gods and kill them all!

So he spent years finding the Super Dragon Balls, seven gigantic magical balls that could grant any wish. He wished to make himself a deity. The Super Saiyan god. An immortal Saiyan warrior with endless, overwhelming power! With his newfound divine abilities, he went to the Otherworld, caused unimaginable havoc there and challenged all the gods, angels, demons and guardians to fight him - and after beating them until they cannot move or speak - destroyed their entire existence. Everything in this universe shall be destroyed by his hand! Just as how his life had been destroyed upon the destruction of his home world and the extinction of his kind!

However, he never thought that there would be someone capable of utterly defeating him. He was called as Daishinkan, the Grand Priest and most powerful guardian angel of all the universes. He was the one who bestowed upon the Saiyan a curse as he sealed his destructive powers in hopes of controlling him. He told the Saiyan Prince that once he finds his "bride" and mate her after he made her love him irrevocably and unconditionally, could he only regain his full powers back.

The unbeatable angel told him that his only clue that the girl is meant to become his bride was that the girl bore a crescent birth mark on her skin which may react to his energy once he found her at the right time.

For all the unforgivable evil deeds and arrogance the Saiyan did, Daishinkan punished him by throwing him into the mortal world and placing him in an obscure little planet in the solar system called the Earth. Without his great Super Saiyan god powers, Vegeta, the last Crown Prince of the Saiyans, falls.

Prince Vegeta was punished to live in the mortal world until he finds his bride who shall cleanse him from his sins. Due to his great pride, Vegeta was completely unrepentant. He never showed any regret or desire for atonement for all he did. He was adamant in his belief that everything he destroyed deserved it, especially those gods who he believed bestowed him such fate. He was hateful and angry at the heavens and he was as rebellious just as he used to be. He didn't care about the bride. He was determined that once he's finally found her, he will just use her to unlock his full powers and after he's done with her, he will kill her and all inhabitants of this puny planet, return to the heavens and kill Daishinkan for his humiliation.

But things didn't go easy for him. He has no idea when the bride would appear or what she's even look like or any other information aside from what Daishinkan told him. How would he know if a woman has a cresent birthmark on her skin? Just what kind of reaction would his presence cause her? For how long is he going to wait for her? His patience was running thin but he could not do anything about it. He helplessly waited but waiting indefinitely was aggravating. His pride causes him to isolate himself with the humans. Why would he meddle with a pathetic race of weaklings? He was a deity and the prince of the most powerful warriors in the universe! His pride made him suck all loneliness and helplessness inside his hardened heart.

What's even worse is that he was forced to live alongside the Galactic Emperor he just killed some time ago. It appeared that the former Galactic Emperor named Freeza was also punished by the gods for reasons unknown to Vegeta. It was probably because of the chaos he did in the underworld. Because of his eerie and monstrous appearance being a white, pink and purple horned bipedaled lizard, Freeza was transformed into a human by his punisher. Freeza became a lean but short, pale skinned and attractive man in his twenties with slicked-back violet hair shaved on the sides and small, slanted brown eyes. Being the lesser aggressive of the two, he was tasked to look after Vegeta and accompany the lonely Saiyan. Despite being bitter about his punishment, Freeza accepted almost reluctantly. The two never got along though. Why the hell is he going to play guardian to such an ungrateful traitor and the person who killed him? So despite losing their powers, they still end up beating each other and none seemed stronger than the other. Vegeta's proud, stubborn and defiant nature was more than Freeza could ever handle so the gods saw this as a problem and they sent down a few of their former henchmen, who they deemed worthy of living alongside the two to take care of them. While Freeza had his loyal Zarbon who appeared as a burly human male with green braided hair and Ginyu, who becomes a bulky, violet haired human punk. Vegeta had his former Saiyan Generals, Kakarot, Nappa and Raditz to watch over him. All these seven people now lived under the same roof, a mansion situated in the fire mountains no ordinary human could just come in. A mansion that has become a war zone between Vegeta and Freeza.

Vegeta was determined to find the bride as quickly as possible just so he could get away from Freeza. He cannot fathom living with that bastard on the same roof at all! (Freeza thinks the same thing about him). But she's taking so long to appear. How long is he going to wait for her? One hundred years? Five hundred? One thousand? Or an entire millenium?

His patience was running thin and the more the years passed by, his heart was getting harder and filled with the hate and bitterness directed at the gods.

But the heavens had already planned it all. A punishment for him that he has yet to endure once he finds his bride.

A deadly fate.


	2. Chapter 1: The Blood that Attracts Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Freeza compete to complete a mission sent to them by the heavens after a catastrophe broke on Earth at the birth of certain special human. They met a young girl whose blood can attract the supernatural forces who seemingly wants to devour her. Vegeta unwillingly made a contract with this girl but...

 

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Blood that Attracts Bad Luck**

* * *

Nearly a thousand years later, a catastrophe broke into the Earth. Unwilling to control the situation of the mortal world, the heavens sent a new guardian deity named Shin to become their spokesperson who would convince Vegeta and Freeza to work together with protecting the Earth.

Shin told Vegeta and Freeza that the gods bestowed them a mission to protect the humans and the Earth from powerful demonic monsters and spirits known as Youkai. He said that these evil creatures broke free of hell because of a catastrophe on the mortal world, and because Earth has the most vulnerable mortal beings, they loomed around here to gain their power.

But Vegeta and Freeza were completely indifferent and unwilling to follow the heavenly orders.

"Who the hell cares about the humans and their puny planet?!" Vegeta immediately rejected the mission. "I have no concern for these pathetic creatures! They could all die for all I care! I will not team up with this bastard either!" he pointed at his mortal enemy.

Freeza chuckled to himself and for the first time in a thousand years, agreed with his rival. "It is very rare of me to agree with the monkey prince but I share the same opinion as he is. I will not play a hero for these humans and I will never work together with an ungrateful, arrogant ape lord like him as well."

Shin sighed helplessly. He already knew that there was no way for these two to team up together. He shook his head in disappointment.

"I knew this was going to happen, so we decided to give you a reward if you do it." Shin said. "If you both agree to protect this world, we will release a bit of your power so you can do your mission properly. How about we lift you both of your punishments as another reward after you are done with your mission? Hm?"

A thousand years waiting for the damn bride and still not finding her at that time made Vegeta's earlier decision to waver. He's getting tired of waiting for her and his patience was running thin. This is going to be his chance. At least, he could get a bit of his powers back and he can enjoy destroying these demonic creatures for a while and use them to get stronger.

At least, that's what he thought.

"Fine, I will do it." The prince grumbled. "Don't get the wrong idea. I will not do it out of goodness. I just want my powers back even if it's quite a bit. I also want to destroy something out of my impatience due to a thousand years of waiting for that cursed bride!"

For some reason, Shin wasn't comfortable with how Vegeta plans to use this oppurtunity. Knowing the feared Legendary Destroyer, releasing Vegeta's powers, even for a tiniest bit, means fearsome trouble.

"So, how long am I going to be on this mission?" Vegeta inquired the suddenly hesitant guardian.

Shin's jaw dropped at such unexpected inquiry. He shrugged uncomfortably as he lowered his eyes, "I have no idea. The heavens did not inform me."

"Oh come on! You can't be serious?! For how long have you been making me wait for the bride?! It's been one thousand five hundred thirty eight years already!"

"Just be patient, Vegeta. You will meet her soon, believe me."

"You've been telling me that for the past three hundred sixty five years! My patience has been running really thin right now!"

"Believe me this time, Vegeta. You will meet her really soon. Okay?"

"Damn you! I'm not going to fall for your lies again, Shin! How could you call yourself a deity of the heavens?!"

Shin frowned, unimpressed at the blatant insult to his title. "So what do you wish to do, Vegeta?"

"I want a contract."

Not knowing when this catastrophe would end and because he learned his lesson with waiting for the damn bride, Vegeta demanded for a contract which would state the end terms of this agreement. He wanted a fixed number of opponents he could deal with until the gods release him from his punishments. Freeza agreed to Vegeta's opinion again. Shin was forced to bargain with the impatient Saiyan. The number went from billions down to hundred millions or ten millions but the Saiyan Prince was unsatisfied. The three exchanged heated arguments consisting of numbers.

"How about we draw it from a raffle?" Zarbon abruptly suggested, knowing that there would be no end to this childish squabbling between the three.

"Yes, yes! I think that's a good idea!" Shin smiled.

"Alright, Kakarot, let's get the mini capsule station in the gaming room and fill it with papers with random numbers." Vegeta told Kakarot as they left.

"Hey, don't you dare cheat on us, you monkeys!" Freeza shouted at them.

"Whatever, Freeza!" Vegeta mocked.

"Uh... What? You have those things in your mansion?" Shin asked a few seconds later after he made sure Vegeta was out of hearing.

"Those monkeys liked playing around, especially the royal simian and once he enjoyed something, he forces me to buy these things for him." Freeza grumbled nonchalantly.

"Being an entertainer in this world sure gave you a lot of money."

"I don't think I have lots of money because of these punks over here. Just Vegeta's monthly food allowance takes up 85% of my monthly salary. That monkey prince refuses to work for himself and just like when I took care of him as a mortal child, I can't help but give in to his demands despite all the betrayal he did to me."

"And yet you still pampered him just like you did before."

Freeza nonchalantly grumbled as he cupped his chin with his right hand, his right elbow on his armrest. "Don't get the wrong idea, I only did this so I could get more good points from up there. Taking care of that monkey wasn't easy but doing charity work for someone like him would gain me some points. Maybe someday, that angel would see my act of kindness and decides to lift my punishment sooner."

"I guess so..."

~=o-O-o=~

An hour later, Shin draw an oval shaped capsule shell in a vending machine filled with the same capsule shells the Saiyans brought in. Inside it was a rolled paper with a random number. There were Vegeta and Freeza eagerly waiting for his announcement, inside the living room of their mansion.

Shin had carefully pulled out the top and picked the paper out.

"The amount of enemies you must destroy is one hundred thousand." Shin announced as he showed the paper to his audience.

"Heh! That's better than your proposals of millions and billions a moment ago." Vegeta smirked. He didn't sound that impressed though. Shin wondered to himself if the Saiyans wrote one hundred thousand or less on each paper.

"It would only be a matter of time before we are free of this damned life." Freeza said.

"Alright then, let me clear the contract once again." Shin declared. "You two are to protect the Earth by destroying the demons that dwell into this world..."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just get into it." Vegeta mumbled in complete disinterest.

"Now that you both agreed to it, the contract is therefore effective until the day you finally destroyed your one hundred thousandth enemy. Keep track of your own records and the gods will watch over your performance and judge you both according to it. Once you did your part of the bargain, we will release you from your punishment."

Shin suddenly regretted agreeing to this. How could he end up on such a dangerous bargain the heavens had no idea about?

He sighed, hoping he won't be scolded by the heavens for his foolishness. But what other choice does he have? Vegeta has been a fearsome legend in the heavenly realm after all. His wrath and his terrifying powers made even the most powerful gods tremble with dread. He gulped anxiously. He knew that if he dared to make a fool of the Super Saiyan god then he shall pay for the consequence.

What's he going to do if Vegeta learns the truth? No, he must explain this to Daishinkan. He must defend himself on why he ended up agreeing to this contract.

And so it began...

Vegeta and Freeza had a very bit of their power released. Unlike Vegeta who gained access to his godly ki, Freeza was disappointed to just be able to manipulate his ki but still in his human form. They still refused to team up but instead they faced each other into a fierce competition as to who will finish the one hundred thousand quota first. Just like always, they argue, insult, mock and fight each other during their 'competition'.

They faced many problems, especially with how often and many their enemies showed up. Other than their long term inability of using their powers that surely made them rusty with using them now, it was rare for them to find many enemies that would quickly fill up their quota. The Yokais would appear so seldomly, either by itself or a group of but not more than ten. Soon, they begrudgingly realized that it would take a matter of time before they finish their mission.

As months passed by, Vegeta was getting ahead of Freeza. It was due to Freeza's inability to fight actual spirits. Yokai spirits are more common than those with actual physical bodies. He can deal with ones with physical body, but not yokais in spirit form. Only Vegeta himself can do it since he has the power of a Saiyan deity. This made Freeza quite frustrated with himself. In his mind, he swore to himself that he would become a deity and will prove his superiority against the filthy monkey lord.

~=o-O-o=~

One day, a Yokai attacked the fire mountain where they lived. Its ability is to fire inextinguishable flames that can burn anything to ashes. As their mansion was located at the top of the fire mountain, a completely incensed Saiyan Prince went to face the Yokai once he realized that his house was burning. Vegeta was not in a good mood that day, especially when he was awakened on the wrong side of the bed.

The Yokai was a hulking, red skinned Oni about nine feet tall and with two protruding horns. It can breathe its crimson flames through its mouth just like a dragon. Finding the Super Saiyan god, it immediately recognized him.

"So finally we meet, Proud Saiyan god." the Oni greeted.

"Oh, so it seems you heard about me." Vegeta grinned. A sinister smirk upon his lips. His crimson eyes burning with the intent to kill this damn thing.

"You arrogant fool! Do you think Rushifa can forgive you for what you did to him a long time ago?! I will burn you and make you scream until you're crisp, you tool of destruction!"

Rushifa is the deity of the underworld who Vegeta almost killed when he attacked the other world a long time ago.

Vegeta snorted, unimpressed by the monster's taunts. "Hmph! So what about it? Rushifa would be screaming in agony again one day. But for now, let me hear yours first."

"A haughty speech for someone thrown into this pathetic world without any powers! Do you think you stand a chance against me when you cannot even manipulate your full power?"

"Oooh, I guess you have no idea..." Vegeta said, his smirk slowly changing into a leer.

~=o-O-o=~

Meanwhile, Freeza was busy at his office when he was told by Zarbon, who works as his secretary, about the Yokai attacking the fire mountain where their mansion was. Ginyu was the one who informed Zarbon as he was left in the mansion as its maid. Freeza tried to immediately dash back to the burning mountain but one of his co workers abruptly appeared and blabbered a lot of things. Like praising him for a job well done last night in his evening talent show as one of the judges. Freeza couldn't immediately leave, as he was not allowed to be rude to the humans - not with his good and humble appearance, reputation and his goal of gaining points in the heavens to become a deity in order to beat Vegeta.

He sensed Vegeta's ki rose. He begrudgingly realized that Vegeta was already there to destroy the enemy.

"No! Damn it! I cannot let that monkey prince overule me again!" he cried out in his thoughts.

When he was finally able to get away from those blabbering pests, he quickly made his way back to the Fire Mountain only to find that Vegeta was done murdering the Yokai responsible for this mess, however, the mountain was still on fire.

"Just where is that conceited monkey prince?! Can't he do something about these flames?" Freeza gritted to himself.

"He went to search for the Bashousen with Kakarot and Raditz. He tried using his godly powers earlier but it has little to no effect on the flames." Ginyu answered.

(Bashousen meaning Banana Palm Fan.)

"Bashousen?"

"Vegeta has threatened the enemy to tell him how he must extinguish the flames after trying several times. You can imagine just how livid he was earlier." Ginyu reported.

"Yeah, I can imagine. So what is this Bashousen thing anyways?" Freeza quipped with such interest.

"According to the Yokai earlier, the Bashousen is an extremely powerful weapon with magical properties that was created by a wind goddess named Chahen. The fire oni mentioned that it can summon a typhoon with one swing, a thunderstorm on two and a hurricane on three."

"Oh? That sounds like it's an amazing weapon." Freeza smiled, "Where is Vegeta looking for the Bashousen? I might as well find it before he does."

"I remember that the Oni mentioned that it was hidden inside a cave within the five pillar mountains located in the west."

"Alright, I must go."

"Uh... Frieza-sama, the Oni also mentioned another thing before Vegeta finished it. It said that the cave is something cannot be seen by ordinary humans and that no supernatural beings, even gods, angels or demons, are able to come out of there alive. They said it has a guardian so nothing could ever steal it and use to cause havoc on the mortal world. I suggest you let the monkeys do what they like and try looking for a human capable of finding the cave."

"Ah, that will be a good suggestion. The monkey prince went to the five pillar mountains. I'll take your advice and look for a pure human with special abilities and order him to find me the Bashousen."

And so, Freeza embarked on a journey nearby the five pillar mountains. Not far from it, there was a city called the 'West Capital'. It was highly civilized and was once known for its prestigious company, the Capsule Corporation. Only a year and a month ago, there was an accident that made it into headlines of international and local newspapers. It said that the owner of the company, his wife and their first daughter died in a car crash, their youngest daughter who was only six years old was the only sole survivor. For Freeza, he thought it was awful. What could have happened to the poor human girl now?

Going around the city on a disguise to cover his face as people might recognize him as Onaka Seiryuu, a popular TV show host, he noticed a young blue haired girl being followed around by a Yokai that was an unrest spirit of a teacher with a broken neck. The little girl was about five to seven years old, and as if knowing that she was being followed around by the Yokai, she lividly demanded the evil ghost to stop following her around.

"You should go back to school, young lady!" The enraged ghost of a teacher scolded as she effortlessly lifted the human child from the ground. It seemed that the young human girl was cutting classes.

The girl protested fiercely, "Let me go, creep! Let go!" she said as she frantically tried to kick the demon lady off her. The ghost teacher whose pale face was terrifying her, laughed at her futile efforts.

"You stubborn little brat! Do you think you can escape me?!"

Finding the girl with blue hair tied in a high ponytail with a huge pink ribbon in trouble, Freeza quickly saved her by making cocky remarks to intimidate the spirit.

"You should not pick on powerless little creatures, you know, sensei. Find yourself someone your own size to deal with." Freeza said.

"Who the hell are you?!" the ghost teacher seethed as she turned towards the unwelcomed intruder.

Freeza pleasantly smiled back but his eyes were piercing, "Me? I am just a passerby. Just call me... The Galactic Emperor."

"Galactic Emperor? That is such a stupid name for someone who looks so gay!" the educator's unrest spirit mocked.

That comment hit a nerve on the usually calm and composed Freeza, "W-What did you say?! I will rip your tongue apart, you witch!" he growled indignantly.

But the spirit was unaffected by Freeza's words or the strange power she could sense within him at all.

It was something else that quickly made her scamper away with fear. Something about the young human girl.

Freeza sensed it as well. It was a momentary burst of power coming from the girl. It might as well happened within a blink of an eye. The girl fell in a daze, as if she became possessed by another spirit and then she muttered something incomprehensible. Some kind of spell maybe. As soon as she uttered such mantra, the ghost was blown away and was reduced to atoms.

Freeza's mouth dropped at such overwhelming power this girl possessed. "Is she some kind of exorcist?" he wondered to himself.

Unaware of what just happened, she looked up at the man whom she thought who saved her from the frightening evil spirit. Her big cerulean eyes filled with wonder and awe as she stared at the beautiful looking man in front of her. She was unable to recognize him though.

"That was amazing mister! How did you do that?" she marveled, a huge grin of amazement and gratitude upon her face.

"The question is, how did you do that?" Freeza thought to himself, confused for a moment. He looked down and stared at the smiling girl. He knew she was not an ordinary human when he saw her being chased around by a Yokai Spirit she shouldn't be seeing.

He smiled to himself. Perhaps, this little girl is the special human he was looking for.

"It is because I am not human, girl." Freeza responded.

"Really?! So are you a fairy or something along those lines?"

"W-Well... You could say that..."

"So can you teach me that art which made that scary thing disappear? I need to learn it because many scary things follow me around."

"Well, it's not something ordinary humans like yourself can do."

"Oh..." The girl mumbled in disappointment, lowering her eyes.

"But..." Freeza stared closely at Bulma now. "You seem to be a special human to me."

"Why?"

"You can see things ordinary humans cannot see."

"Yes, I told you I've always been followed by scary monsters."

"You are very special indeed..." Freeza was impressed. Just as what he needed. Perfect. He found the perfect human to use. "What is your name?"

"Bulma. I'm Bulma Briefs."

Freeza smiled, quite pleased. "Bulma-chan. How about a deal between us. I have something for you to do and if you pass, I will teach you the technique you wish to learn about."

"Hmmm..." The girl called Bulma muttered thoughtfully for a moment. "What do you wish for me to do first, Mister Fairy?"

Freeza laughed, "Ohohoho... You are wise, child. I'll give you that. Alright, I want you to go to the Five Pillar Mountains and find me a fan that is made of Banana Palm. It is kept in a cave within that mountain but only a special human like yourself can see and enter it. I truly needed that fan to stop the flames that burned the Fire Mountain where I live."

"I see. Okay, I will do as you wish as thanks for saving me earlier. Just promise me that you'll teach me that awesome technique." Bulma smiled back.

"Yes. Of course. No problem!" Freeza agreed. "Alright. Let me wait for you at the foot of the mountain. Also, when you get there, you must ignore whatever you see or hear, do you understand me?"

"Yes, I am very good at that." Bulma responded. "I'll get going then. See you later, mister fairy."

Freeza watched intently as the foolish little girl leave, his innermost thoughts were of his victory against Vegeta this time. After the girl returns with the Bashousen, he plans not to go through their little deal and just leave.

~=o-O-o=~

Vegeta was getting impatient. He was going around in circles in the damn mountain looking for that cursed fan for about hours already! He wondered if Kakarot or Raditz, who came with him found anything. But since he was receiving no telepathic calls from either of them, he thought they might not found the fan as well.

"I already destroyed the Yokai who burned the mountains and yet the flames kept on. If I fail to find that damn fan... Did that Yokai bastard lied to me?!" Vegeta sneered.

Looking around, he saw a little human girl walk up the trail about several meters away from him. "What is a human doing in here?" He wondered to himself. He simply ignored the kid and went on to search for the fan again.

Kakarot and Raditz also saw the girl but paid her no attention at all.

Meanwhile, the said girl who was sent by Freeza, named Bulma, easily found the cave where the Bashousen was kept. She fearlessly entered the cave and found the said fan floating on display. The fan was indeed made of banana palm leaves and was the biggest fan she had ever seen. It was about 100 inches long. She carefully looked around to see if there were any monsters around but found nothing so she took the fan with her and immediately left.

As she went down the trail back to where she would meet the fairy who saved her, somebody got in her way. A man with hair that stood upwards like a deadly black flame and a very mean looking face. He wore a navy blue trench coat over a black turtle neck sweater, dark fitted jeans and black leather military boots. 

"Well, what do we got here? A little girl wandering the woods alone. Courageous little one but I'm afraid that I will not let you leave right now. You happen to carry something I was looking for." Vegeta snickered in disgust as he approached the lone child who he thought was already carrying what he was looking for. "That fan. I've been searching for it for quite some time now. I want you to hand it over to me like a nice little girl." A sardonic smile stretched across his lips.

Young Bulma was intimidated by the mean look on the older boy. What kind of monster is this guy? He's so short yet his presence alone made her spine chill more than any ghost or monster she had ever seen. She remembered the fairy's warning to just ignore whatever she sees or hears. Acting like he was not in front of her, she continued to stroll forward, completely ignoring the Saiyan Prince, who frowned in offense at her attitude.

"Hey, girl. Don't you dare ignore me when I'm talking to you!" he growled angrily as he turned towards the human girl who showed him no respect at all.

Little Bulma still ignored him although the way he commanded her immediately made her feel goosebumps and chills all over her body. She continued to walk away until the indignant Saiyan grabbed her backpack and lifted her up single handedly with not much effort from behind.

"Did you not hear what I just said, girl?" he growled, glaring at her. The girl doesn't seem fazed by his threatening look and words at all, as if she was not hearing anything he was telling her. This made Vegeta entirely pissed off and just snatched the Bashousen off her small hands. However, the girl refused to let go of it.

For a while, Vegeta and Bulma played tug-o-war over a fan.

"No! Don't! Please!"

For a short moment, the struggle between the two halted. Vegeta smirked mischievously. "So it seems that you can really hear me. I thought that you were some deaf child." He pulled the fan away but Bulma didn't let go and the fight resumed again. "Let go, you brat! Let go or I will rip your little arms off your shoulders!"

"No! You let go! I found this first so this is mine!"

"Stubborn little wench!"

Bulma wondered where was the fairy who saved her earlier. She hoped he would come to rescue her from this bad guy!

"Damn it! Persistent brat! I guess I'll have no choice then!" Vegeta snarled, incensed at the girl's stubbornness.

He pushed her into a nearby tree, grabbed her shoulder and forcefully pried the Bashousen off her hands.

Victorious, Vegeta let her go. "What a pathetic little girl," he thought as Bulma slid down on the ground. He watched at her for a moment with his scrutinizing glare and snorted to himself before he turned around and walk away. Bulma helplessly watched as the cruel man walk away and leave her. A throbbing pain was pulsing at the back of her head and something wet and sticky flowed out of an open wound caused by her hitting the side of her head on the tree trunk.

A scarlet elixir dropped into the soil and then, the skies had darkened.

"Hm?" Vegeta was stopped dead on his tracks when he sensed something terrible about to happen. He turned his head over his shoulder to look back at the helpless girl he just defeated.

Bulma, feeling the blood flowing out of a wound on her head immediately panicked. She quickly took off her sweater to try to cover it. "No... Oh no no. I cannot bleed. I should not bleed. This can't be..."

"What's with her?" Vegeta wondered to himself.

Little Bulma glared up at the bad man and said, "Bad man! You evil! This is your fault!" she yelled at him.

Vegeta turned to face her and leered. "Of course, I am evil! So do not ever come here again or I will eat you up! I eat little kids for breakfast, you know." he showed her a maleficent bloodthirsty grin that made her spine chill in terror.

Meanwhile... Evil spirits and monsters caught the scent of the elixir blood and ran wild with bloodlust towards the direction of the mouthwatering scent. "This scent! It is the scent of Sanzo's blood! Yes it is!"

Vegeta abruptly sensed several Yokais coming right towards them. Freeza, who was waiting for Bulma down the mountains also sensed the upheaval of Yokais.

Bulma whined for she cannot stop the bleeding on her head. This is all that bad man's fault! Now, she is going to die! She curled down on the ground and cried in fear for her life. The monsters are coming to eat her and she won't be able to do anything about it.

Vegeta watched at the girl cautiously. There's something about her blood that's making his mouth water too. He realized that even Raditz and Kakarot were having the same reactions. However, the Yokais are more important than wasting time trying to figure out what this girl is.

"Kakarot! Raditz! Protect the girl! I'll take care of these monsters myself!" he ordered his subordinates.

"We understand!"

Vegeta's lust for battle boiled and seethed as the Yokais finally appeared.

"Haaaaaaah!"

With a mighty roar, he released his godly powers and transformed into a Super Saiyan god. His narrowed and slanted onyx colored eyes blazed like wild fire as his jet black spiky hair flickered like a scarlet flame, glowing like a hot iron rod. Suddenly, a burst of a fiery aura exploded around his form, making him look like he was on fire. Despite the overwhelming pressure of his presence, his energy felt so calm yet so warm. Bulma, in her tears, stared in awe at the divine transformation the bad man just performed. His two friends stood in between them, who he ordered to protect her.

 

Vegeta posed in his signature fighting stance. His left hand clawed in front of his left face, his palms facing forward while he pulled his right fist on his right side. His left foot glided forward while he bent his legs until he was crouching down. His scorching eyes glared austerely at the looming group of Yokais coming at him.

With blinding speed, Vegeta disappeared from where he was - as he leapt off the ground to charge. The only thing that Bulma saw was the ground cracking open due to the tremendous strength of the Super Saiyan god.

She watched with her jaw hanging open out of her awe as he swiftly and gracefully killed and destroyed the monsters who would want to devour her.

"What a nuisance! Just as I was in a hurry these ridiculous amount of Yokais would show up! Talk about wrong timing!" Vegeta cursed to himself. He took the Bashousen and waved it across him in full force, which instantly created a typhoon with potent winds that sliced through the air and destroyed all the Yokais coming straight at him to atoms.

"Hmph! This is quite a handy weapon." Vegeta commented as he looked down at the Bashousen in his hand.

A horrified scream came from the girl made the three Saiyans turn their heads towards her and find her being impaled by a yokai lady with long sharp claws. The female Yokai had grey skin, long silky black hair, yellow eyes and deadly fangs. One of her hands impaled the girl from behind.

"Wha-?!" Kakarot gasped. How could they not notice her?!

"Hmmm... Yes, this is indeed Sanzo's blood. Aah... Smells so good..." The female Yokai moaned as she sniffed at the blood dripping from the young human girl, who was whimpering in sheer terror and pain.

Bulma wanted to ask for help from the powerful bad man but she found that she couldn't speak. Her mouth felt dry. Vegeta wondered to himself who this Sanzo was and why does this girl attract so much Yokai with just her blood? He clenched his teeth together and sauntered forward towards the girl and the female Yokai who finally noticed her.

"Don't come any closer, Vegeta or I will kill this girl!" warned the female Yokai.

"Hmph! I couldn't care less if she dies or not." The prince said in a flat tone. 

A leer flashed across the enemy's face, "Are you sure about that?"

"And what makes you think I would care?" Vegeta smirked. He focused on his ki and created a blazing energy sword on his hand and unceremoniously cut the two girls in half without any hesitation. The female Yokai screamed as her existence was obliterated by the Super Saiyan god's energy while Bulma fell into the soil.

"He... Cut me too..." Bulma thought in both disbelief and horror. She found the flaming haired bad man staring down at her with a look of disgust. Such a merciless, cold blooded person he is.

How detestable.

Help me...

She wanted to ask for his help again but no words came out of her mouth.

"You didn't have to do that, Vegeta." The man with spiky hair told the bad man as if he was scolding him.

"It almost devoured her. She should be thankful that I prevented that wench from eating her."

"You still don't have to cut her in half!"

"You worry too much, Kakarot! If she were an ordinary human, she would be dead the moment I cut her in half! Look at her! She's still alive and kicking! Here, I'll fix her now!"

Bulma's eyes went huge as Vegeta knelt down next to her. He grabbed her divided parts and combined them by pressing them together as if it were just play dough. He leaned closer to her, his eyes only an inch from her blue orbs. Bulma stared at his scarlet eyes in awe while he pursed his lips and gently blow a warm breath in between them. Bulma immediately felt a scorching feeling around her body as it abruptly burst into flames. But it was only a momentary feeling, because by the next second, she became perfectly fine. She looked down at her body in amazement, unable to comprehend what just happened to her. 

"There! You happy now?" Vegeta huffed as he glared at Kakarot, who just sighed. He picked himself up and said, "And as for the rest..."

Vegeta pointed his index and middle fingers into the ground and waved them upwards as if lifting something invisible. Blood droplets that came from Bulma earlier floated in the air. Bulma gasped in awe at the amazing display of power. The Saiyan deity waved his hand and burned the droplets to atoms with his fiery ki.

Once done, Vegeta powered down, his crimson aura dissipated as his eyes and hair returned to its black hue. He glared at the girl gaping at him. "I don't know what you are but don't you dare bleed like that again, girl! You seem to have a magnet for supernatural creatures and I won't be bothered to help you out again! I just thought I needed to because you found the Bashousen for me. We're even now." Then he walked away saying to Kakarot and Raditz, "Let's go home."

"W-Wait..." Bulma said as she grabbed the sleeve of the bad man's trench coat. He slowly turned to her to find her trembling. The fear was obvious on her teary blue eyes. "P-please take me with you. I'm... I'm scared... These monsters kept on following me and wanted to eat me for some reason. I have no such powers to protect myself from them and I'm alone. Please, protect me from them." she pleaded.

"It must be hard for you, isn't it?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma nodded. "Yeah..."

Vegeta coldly pulled her hand away from his sleeve. "I'm not interested with becoming your bodyguard. It's not suitable for a god like myself. Once is enough. You can ask the one who sent you in here if you want to, but not me."

"You know that fairy guy?"

"Fairy? Is that what you think he is? Tch! Fwahahaha! You're stupider than I thought you would be!"

"How can I ask him if I cannot bring the fan to him?"

"I don't think that's my problem anymore." Vegeta said nonchalantly.

"Jerk!" Bulma muttered with a scowl on her face.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked away but Bulma grabbed at his trench coat once again. "Aaargh! What now?!" he complained in an irritated way.

Bulma frowned as she jumped at him from behind and start to pull on his hair. "If you are not going to protect me then give me back the fan so I can ask the fairy to protect me instead!"

"Let go, girl or you're going to die!" Vegeta yelled.

"Not going to let you go until you give me what I want!"

"Persistent brat! Fine! Fine! I will protect you under our contract!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! Just let me go first!"

Bulma finally let go of the prince who quickly moved away from the crazy kid. "Tch! What an annoying girl you are!" he complained as he rubbed at his head where it stings a lot after she pulled at his hair. He heard Kakarot and Raditz stiffling their laughter and he glared at the both of them. "Leave me and the girl alone." he ordered.

"As you wish, your highness." Kakarot said.

Vegeta watched as Kakarot and Raditz leave him and the child before he faced the blue haired girl and smirked.

"State your name, girl."

"Bulma. My name is Bulma Briefs."

"Bulma Briefs. What a stupid name. How could you have names coming from human underwear?"

"Shut up."

"Fine. I, the Prince of all Saiyans, the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds and the 'Tower of Noble Treasure', Vegeta-sama, is hereby making a contract to an Earthling human whose name is Bulma Briefs. Whenever you are scared or alone or in trouble, call my name and I shall come to you no matter what."

He held up his hand towards her for her to reach, a genuine smile across his lips. Bulma gaped in awe as she found him exquisitely gorgeous and tempting that way and it made her heart flutter inside her chest. Completely mesmerized by his dark eyes, she reached out for his hand and slid her palm over his.

Two glowing blue orbs formed over his hand, one floated towards her and the other stayed. Vegeta caught his in his hand and decided to keep it while the other one penetrated through Bulma's chest and into her heart. The two orbs connected them both by their contract.

"There you go, I hope you're happy." Vegeta mumbled. He doesn't look pleased with it though.

"Thank you." Bulma smiled. A look of relief and security upon her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll get going now." Vegeta sighed as he turned away to leave but...

"Wait! Where are you going?! I thought you're going to protect me?" Bulma asked him.

Vegeta gritted his teeth together, annoyed at such persistence. "Of course I will, but I need to go and I need to put out the fire in my house!"

"Are you just going to run away from our contract just now?!"

That hit a nerve on the proud Prince of the Saiyans. He glared at the girl who dared to insult his pride by saying he was running away. "Watch your mouth on me, girl. I am the Prince of all Saiyans, the most powerful warrior that has ever existed. I never ran away from anything, be it a battle or a contract or a promise. Our contract states that if you call my name whenever you are scared or alone or in trouble, I shall come to you no matter what. You know what my name is, correct?"

"Of course!" Bulma huffed.

Vegeta grinned mischievously, "Therefore, let's hear it."

"Your name is..."

Before Bulma could say his name, Vegeta muttered something in a peculiar language. The language of the gods.

_"Inaite ebo owo emana no reo wa emao."_

(' _Omae wa ore no namae wo oboeteinai,'_  translated in English as "Thou shall not remember my name.")

He snapped his fingers and the glowing blue orb that entered Bulma earlier removed itself from her but the suddenly confused Bulma didn't seem to notice.

"Your name... What is it again?" she asked, trying to remember.

Vegeta had a sinister smirk across his lips. "Oh no, has the poor little human forgotten already? Because I won't be repeating it again for you." he mocked.

"I'm pretty sure that I know it. Your name is... Why can't I remember it? Why?" she started to cry.

Bulma's fear has returned along with her feelings of disappointment and loneliness just as when she finally thought she would be safe and happy with one powerful guy's company.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." The atrocious Saiyan prince clicked his tongue before he ridiculed the child with a roguish smile, "Too bad for you. While you're busy trying to remember it, I'll be taking my leave then. Good luck, Bulma Briefs. Even though there's no chance for you to remember my name! Bwahahahahahaha! Ahahahahaha!"

Vegeta was cackling madly as he disappeared into the sky, fanning himself with the Bashousen, which immediately created an ominous thunderstorm.

Such an evil man. A detestable creature he is. How could he be so cruel and heartless to a mere powerless human child like her?

Bulma was left alone in that cold mountain, tears falling from her big, blue eyes, wondering what the bad man's name was. She was frustrated and felt betrayed by him.

Soon, it started to pour quite heavily. Bulma decided to look for a shelter and went to the cave where she found the Bashousen. She removed her wet clothes and squeezed the water off the green sweater her late mother made for her. Below the center of her nape was a birth mark with a crescent moon shape.

This girl is the bride Prince Vegeta has been waiting for a thousand years. The girl whose destiny is tied with his which would lead to a deadly fate the heavens had written for the both of them.

For the sake of the entire universe...

 


	3. Chapter 2: The Flesh that Could Grant Absolute Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine years later, Vegeta found Bulma again. While on his last youkai eradication mission, he hears that a human girl whose flesh could grant absolute power to those who eat it exists in the world. Just as he thought he could finally regain his powers back, he discovers that he was deceived by Shin and he plots to find and eat the girl in the rumors.

**Chapter 2: The Flesh that Could Grant Absolute Power**

* * *

There was never a single moment in his one thousand five hundred sixty years of life had he ever thought of feeling this.

Absolute shock, complete astonishment, humiliation.

Guilt... Regret.

Here he was in the middle of a crowd crossing a pedestrian lane one rainy morning, with one open umbrella in hand, staring in veneration at the unexpected sight of a blue haired woman sauntering towards him.

For a moment, he was taken aback by such beauty in which the child he met more than nine years ago had become. Her long, straight turquoise hair that went down to her hips was soft and silky. She wore a cream colored long sleeved sailor fuku with grey collar and cuffs and adorned by a red tie, a pleated grey skirt that reached three inches above her knees, thick knee high socks and a pair of black leather loafers. She held an umbrella on her right hand while her left clung to the straps of her rucksack bag under her shoulders.

Vegeta stared at her huge blue eyes, which held a valiant glow. In his chest, he felt a strong sense of admiration. The little girl who begged for his protection against the Youkais became a strong independent survivor and without his help.

Their eyes met momentarily, his world had abruptly slowed down as she walked past him. His eyes followed her every move while she completely ignored him just like she did when she first met him. Vegeta wondered if she was ignoring him or if she totally forgot about him now.

At that same time, a myriad of different images he couldn't make any sense of flashed upon his dazed mind. Something from the past, he recognized some of them as being part of his memories when he made a contract with her. There were more images he couldn't decode. Were it visions of the future?

The strange images had ended once she was at least ten meters behind him. Gasping in surprise, he quickly turned around to watch at her back as she continued to stroll towards her school.

"What the hell is that?" Vegeta wondered to himself, confused of what he just saw.

~=o-O-o=~

Bulma entered her classroom with an acrimonious face. She couldn't believe she just saw that bad guy! To her disbelief, nothing about him has changed a bit. He still had that same mean look on his face, his hair still stood upwards like a black flame - everything about him was the same as she remembered him! That despicable bad man who betrayed her!

She bit down her lower lip, fighting the tears threatening to fall from her livid eyes. Her hands balled into fists on her sides.

She hated that man for what he did to her.

Nine years had passed since that day he left her alone and deceived on that cold five pillar mountains but she could never forget him. Everyday she would hope that he would come to protect her from the monsters who wanted to eat her. She knew it was hopeless since their contract stated that she must call out his name first before he appears. But she failed to remember what his name was at all. It made her desperate and sad.

As the years passed by, she simply accepted the fact that he will never appear before her again. So she swore to herself that she will survive no matter what, without him or anyone else's protection.

"Good morning, Bulma-chan!" A male classmate greeted her in a cheerful way. He was a boy about the same age as her, with short chestnut hair and chinky brown eyes. He wore the black gakuran uniform of their school. He heedlessly approached her. "Huh? What's with that look on your face?" he said when he noticed the inimical expression on her.

Bulma, whose cold eyes were lowered earlier, finally looked up to him. Tadao Yokoshima wanted to shrink back at the baleful glare she gave him. 'Women are scary when they're angry.' he thought.

Bulma quickly felt bad when she saw Tadao about to leave. Her sullen expression quickly changed as she flashed him a forced happy smile.

"Oh, good morning, Yokoshima-kun. Sorry, I just met someone I know a long time ago on my way to school." She greeted back as she took her seat at the second to the last row, near the window. "And it wasn't really a good time for me. I kind of regret that I was unable to talk to him because I might be late."

"A long time ago?" Tadao repeated.

"Yeah. Remember the bad guy I told you about?"

"You mean the one you met in the mountains when you were seven years old?"

"Yes."

"That guy? He's finally appeared?!" Tadao was stupefied. When Bulma nodded, Tadao's expression changed into a gutsy one. He pulled his sleeves to his elbow, "Where is that jerk who deceived you?! I will burn him into crisp!"

Bulma gave him a dubious stare. She knew it was all just an act. Tadao was a cowardly young man. He was greatly afraid of ghosts and is very easily to get scared. Once in junior high, some notorious bullies in school threw him into a haunted house. He screamed and cried so loud that Bulma heard him asking for help while she was on her way home. She came to his rescue and was able to exterminate the spirit who attacked him with the mantra her teacher taught her while she threw some consecrated beads and talisman around. At that time, she was practicing exorcism along with another classmate, Ryuji Takahashi. From then on, Tadao followed Bulma like her shadow. He was especially grateful for her saving his life and admired her courage and abilities. She was a special friend to him.

"Stop it, Yokoshima-kun. Sorry but I doubt you will be able to do that." she said.

"Why?"

It's not like someone like him could burn someone who has the power to project flames around him. She remembered the red haired transformation the bad guy had performed years ago. After seeing his power, she thought he has the ability to control fire.

A male student who just came in sat behind Bulma. "Good morning!" he greeted. He was especially handsome with his dark hair and eyes.

"Good morning, Yamcha!" Bulma and Tadao replied.

Another student entered and strode excitedly towards the three of them. He has dark brown hair in a military cut and huge chocolate brown eyes. "Morning!" he said with a mischievous grin. He slammed a paper on Bulma's table and handed another copy to Tadao and Yamcha.

"What is this?" Yamcha asked as he stared at the eerie photo printed on a short bond paper.

It was a photo of two antique, spooky looking porcelain doll couple in wedding outfits. The brown haired groom wore a black and white tuxedo with a big red bow while the bride had a gorgeous long sleeved silky wedding dress with a matching veil clipped behind her long golden curls. Both seemed to give a terrifying ambiance when you stare into their soulless but seemingly alive and sinister eyes. The dolls were on display on some antique shop.

"Naoko found this on the Horror Times forum yesterday." Ryuji said. Naoko Furinuko is the researcher of the Paranormal Hunters' Club, an after school club created by Ryuji and Bulma. The club has currently nine members, along with Yamcha and Tadao, who just joined the club to follow Bulma. "An online friend of hers posted this pic and claiming that these dolls are haunted by malevolent spirits of a newly wed foreigner couple who were brutally murdered during their honeymoon in the early 1910's. These dolls were given to them as a supposedly congratulatory gift but because these witnessed such gruesome violent deaths, became haunted. People say that these dolls were possessed by its original owners' souls who both wanted revenge."

Tadao started to whine, "Oh no, I hated haunted possessed dolls. Don't tell me that we're going to look for these."

"Oh, you are absolutely correct! We certainly are going to do it! Woo hoo!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Why are you even excited about this, you crazy bastard?"

"Naoko searched the address of the antique shop where the dolls are being sold for auction. It's in the next town. We'll meet Naoko and the others after school and go there together. Bulma, you're going to bet on the auction, right?"

"Say no, Bulma." Tadao pleaded. He doesn't wish to do this.

"Yes." she agreed. "We needed to exorcise the spirits within those dolls so they won't harm any more people. You don't need to come if you're that scared."

Tadao sighed, completely defeated. "I guess I have no other choice then."

~=o-O-o=~

Up above the rooftop of Bulma's school building stood the Super Saiyan god, silently staring down with an austere gaze. His jet black flaming hair billowed against the cold wind. The rain earlier had halted but the skies are still covered by ominous thunderclouds.

He didn't exactly know why he was here. He thought he was just being curious about Bulma so he went to check her out. He saw that she was surrounded by her friends who seemed to be fascinated with the supernatural. He snorted to himself, foolish humans shouldn't be putting themselves in danger because of such unnecessary curiousity. He has seen humans acting like they were brave and come to haunted places and provoke the Youkais to show themselves. When their requests are granted, they would flee like frightened mice. He really didn't care much for these people, however, it was his mission to prevent them from being harmed by the Youkai spirits so he had no other choice but to save their asses he wanted to kick. So before any Youkai could come at them, he would cause something catastrophic to make the humans ran away in absolute fear before he finish his enemies.

Vegeta was relieved knowing that Bulma grew up to become a strong independent woman without his protection. He felt some strange power within her the moment he first met her and he could feel that it has gotten stronger now.

At least now, she can protect herself with that power of hers. She didn't need him any longer.

He didn't need to wait for his bride, either.

After all, there's just one more Youkai for him to eradicate and he will be free of his punishment.

And then... It's time for him to destroy this world to smithereens with his true power.

Sensing a burst of demonic power somewhere, his sights and senses immediately darted to that direction.

A wide mischievous smirk stretched out of his lips. Ah yes! Finally found it! The last of his mission!

"Haaaaaaah!" he roared and then his godly powers as the Super Saiyan god exploded around him. He jumped into the sky and soared like a launching rocket.

~=o-O-o=~

An anguished multilayered scream reverberated from a residence of a high class family. A married couple stood embracing each other as they looked up on the window to their only son's bedroom. Various things propelled through the broken glass window into the garden below. Their son must be hurling those things with some unnatural, invisible force. They didn't know why their offspring suddenly became violent after he was given a doll they brought from some antique shop yesterday. Once they even saw him levitating off his bed, growling in an unintelligible language they failed to understand.

"Kami-sama, what is happening to my baby boy?" cried the lady on her husband's arms. They tried all they can to control their son's mayhem but those were all futile efforts. They already called for a paranormal expert who claimed that the boy was indeed possessed by an evil spirit and referred their case to an exorcist. "Kami-sama help us. Please save my boy from this evil." she prayed.

As if some meteorite from the skies had fallen, Vegeta landed behind them, smothered by his crimson godly powers. The human couple turned wide eyed at his sudden appearance.

"W-Who are you? Where did you come from?" gasped the startled couple.

Vegeta nonchalantly pointed in the skies. "I am from up there." Then he pointed downwards. "And I came down here to eradicate the evil that plagues your place."

"You were sent by Kami! Thank goodness! Praise Kami-sama!"

They didn't care if the man has a mean looking face and a presence that is scarier than a demon though.

Vegeta smirked at the words of the woman, "What are you talking about? I am a god myself."

"Y-You're Kami-sama?!"

The humans were starstrucked at the sight of a god the heavens sent for them to save their child.

Their child's screams grew louder and more violent. The things that get thrown out were bigger and heavier than those of earlier.

"Oh my, it seems he's not happy to know that I came to visit him." Vegeta sighed. He turned to the child's parents and asked, "What have you done for this brat to act this violent?"

"We have no idea, Kami-sama. We... We just brought him a doll from an antique shop. He began to act this strange when he received it. He starts to grumble things we could not understand."

"He also floats in his bed while sleeping."

"Hmm..." Vegeta muttered. He was about to say something when he quickly moved his head aside just as a hand ball as fast as lightning came shooting towards him behind his back. The Saiyan prince frowned at the unimpressive attack from behind. His earlier friendly demeanor quickly changed into a louring look. His menacing face creeped the flesh of the human couple. It's no wonder why they say a god's anger is terrifying.

As if sensing the brooding seething rage of the Super Saiyan god, their possessed son had immediately stopped being frenzy.

Vegeta turned, glaring up the window with his portentous stare. "I am going to destroy that fucking bastard." he growled.

He floated in the air, up to the window on the second floor. He raised his right hand, forming a small ball of fire in his palm. The two humans below gasped at his ability. Without further ado, Vegeta fired the sphere into the house, eliminating the wall in front of him. He found a dark haired boy with a bolo cut, he was about eleven years old, curled into his bed and sobbing fearfully. His hands and feet were tied with ropes attached to the four edges of his bed.

Vegeta descended on his bedroom and strolled towards him. The child looked up at him with his pleading, teary eyes.

"Please help me. It hurts." he cried out.

Vegeta halted right in front of the begging child and peered down with an icy stare. "You..." he snarled. "Just who do you think are you trying to deceive? You already know who you're up against and yet you still try to pretend. Do you think I'll show you mercy just because you are inside a human child?" He snorted to himself. He stooped forward, making eye contact with the bedeviled kid. "Come out of there before I decide to pull you out of the human brat." he warned.

The child lowered his eyes, tears falling down on his cheeks. His body shook out of terror. His reflection in the mirror across him showed a different side though. He threw his head back, his eyes rolled at the back of his head, making them all white. He opened his mouth widely as his teeth grew into sharp fangs.

"Humph! Trying to intimidate me with your ugly transformation won't work." The unimpressed Saiyan snickered.

The boy glared up at him, "Get off me, you monkey bastard!" He abruptly spat. His voice was a shrill, multilayered hateful gnarl.

"How dare you call me that, Youkai! You're not afraid of divine punishment, are you?" Vegeta retorted.

"You cocky fool! You were thrown into this world as punishment for your pride and arrogance! Do you think you are any better than I am?! You're just a mere tool of destruction! Being used by the heavens to do their dirty work!"

Vegeta sighed. He always hear those same lines with every Youkai he was about to destroy.

"Yeah, so what about it?" The prince said boredly but with a smile. "Do you seriously think I simply let those bastards use me? I am doing this to get my full powers back so I could destroy them all! And you, Youkai bastard, is the last one I need to obliterate!"

He stretched out his left arm and pointed a glowing finger at the boy who let out several grunts and growls as he glared back hatefully at the Super Saiyan god.

"The heavens were using you all along, Vegeta! Don't you feel anger with that?"

Vegeta sighed again, the mouth of this annoying Youkai is grating on his nerves. "Of course, I do. I am completely livid. I was feeling a bit merciful because of that boy and his parents. But your annoying mouth reminding me of what the heavens did to me makes me want to destroy you slowly and painfully! Shut up now or your divine punishment will be more agonizing than what I originally planned."

He turned around to face a male doll wearing a tuxedo with a big red bow tie sitting on the shelf and focused his glowing finger being charged with deadly energy on it. The boy gasped in jitters at what the Saiyan deity was about to do.

"So are you going to leave the human boy alone or do I have to rip your original body apart until you decide to come out, you coward!" Vegeta smirked.

"No! Stop it! Please spare me, Vegeta-sama! Have mercy on me!" The Youkai inside the boy pleaded.

Vegeta's mischievous smirk stretched into a leer, "What if I don't? What can you do? Whatever you give me I won't do it. Plus, mercy is for the foolish and the weak."

"..."

"If you really have no plans of coming out then I should finish you off now, Youkai-san."

When Vegeta was about to obliterate the doll, the possessed boy screamed, "Wait! Prince Vegeta, listen to me! I know a faster way for you to regain your full powers back!"

Now that caught the prince's attention. He whirled around, "What did you say?!" he shouted. "Are you telling me there was another way for me to get my full powers back and erase Daishinkan's curse?!"

 _'Alright, he's buying it.'_  The youkai inside the boy thought.

"Yes, that's right. There was another way. You don't really have to wait for that bride of yours to come and save you for more than a thousand years. All of those shit are just a ploy of the heavens to make you do their dirty works. They didn't tell you because they know that if you learned about it, you will go and hunt for her.

"There is a human girl born into this world whose flesh has the ability to give absolute power to those who would eat it. I heard that she has a very special scent, that of a lotus flower. Her blood could attract the supernatural and make us go wild and thirsty for it. The heavens kept this information from you because they know that if you learn that such a human exists in this world, you will find her quickly and eat her. If you do that, you will gain overwhelming power enough to break Daishinkan's curse! Once your latent powers are awakened and along the power given by eating her flesh, you will become the most powerful being in all the universe! You will be unstoppable! Not even Daishinkan or King Zen will be a match to you!"

Vegeta's expression was stone cold as he listened to the Youkai's words.

"Is that so?" he said with an icy tone. It has been more than one thousand five hundred years since he waited for his bride to appear but she never came. He guessed she won't be coming at all. If he only knew about the lotus girl then he didn't have to waste his time waiting for so long and doing the dirty works of exterminating Youkais for years. He gritted his teeth together, feeling completely aggravated at the fact that he was conned for a long time by those other heavenly beings.

_'Why those bastards...'_

Vegeta's eyes glazed over, his pupils vanished and becoming as red as his irises. He falls into a dark trance as his mind get filled by rage and evil schemes.

"I lost all patience waiting for that cursed bride and I wasted so much time because of this game the heavens played at me. If I find that lotus girl and devour her, I will gain overwhelming power enough to destroy that damn Grand Priest and that annoying runt!"

"Yes, that's right, Prince Vegeta."

A small pernicious smile appeared upon his lips as he muttered, "Nobody will ever dare to stand in my way again! I will become the most powerful and the supreme ruler of all the universes. Hehehe..."

Behind him, the doll moved on its own, its movements were almost robotic and careful. It picked up a compass from its side, intent on using it to attack the defenseless Saiyan Prince from behind.

"Yes, you will become the most powerful... In your dreams!"

The doll jumped off the shelf to charge at Vegeta, who quickly spun around and did a full powered spinning back kick, his short, muscular leg down to his feet was engulfed with his crimson aura, and sent the doll propelling into the wall and be crushed to pieces.

"Nooooo!" The boy cried out as he was suddenly pushed down on the mattress by an invisible tremendous force. He convulsed for a few moments, screaming in agony as the parts of his destroyed original body burned with the flames of the Super Saiyan god's power.

Vegeta stomped his foot on the floor, right in front of the shattered pieces of the doll. The fiery aura on his right leg bursting forth to completely engulf his body. The black pupils on his red eyes faded in, and his irises lit up like a scorching iron plate.

"Now I'm done hearing everything. Do you honestly think you can deceive me by attacking my pride?! Oh you're so going to pay dearly for this, you Youkai bastard!" Vegeta smiled. He stretched his right hand out and created an orb of fire. "Thanks for the information but I don't need to do it anymore. Like I told you earlier, you are the last one I need to destroy and then I'm free of my punishment! You spouted a lot of nonsense to me, I have to obliterate you now. Goodbye!"

And then he fired his ki blast to completely reduce the doll into atoms. Once it was gone, the spirit inside the human boy was expelled out and was also destroyed along with its original body. The boy was finally free.

He turned to the other things he just destroyed, like the wall of the boy's room. He raised his two fingers and waved it upwards and then sideways, light burst from the tips of his fingers as the wall magically repaired itself.

"There, all done!" He snapped his fingers and the blinding light vanished. He powered down, his blazing divine transformation fading to his normal form. He gazed down at the unconscious boy on the bed and snorted to himself.

~=o-O-o=~

Vegeta left the house after he was done eating the lunch the parents of the boy he saved offered for him.

He returned to the mansion he was living in with Freeza and the others at the Fire Mountains. He was greeted by a bald and burly Saiyan named Nappa and one of Freeza's subordinates, Ginyu, who were cleaning the house.

"Welcome back, Vegeta-sama! Oh, you seem to be in a good mood today." Nappa said when he found a pleased grin on his prince.

Vegeta giggled excitedly. "Of course, it's because I have finally completed my mission today." he declared.

"Oh! That's great news! Congratulations, your highness!" Nappa said.

Vegeta turned his eyes towards the violet haired man who was as big as Nappa, "So it seems that I won the competition between me and your weakling of a master." Ginyu loured at the blatant insult. "Worry not, Ginyu. I might show you all my mercy when I begin to destroy this world soon. Bwahahahaha! Ahahahaha!"

Vegeta walked inside the house, leaving a scowling former Captain along his attendant.

"Why that monkey bastard! He hasn't changed a bit despite his punishment, has he?" Ginyu snickered as he shook his head. He turned his head towards Nappa and said, "If he leaves this house, are you and the rest of your monkey boyband leaving with him as well?"

"We might as well leave. I cannot stomach being with you and your gay lizard bastard of a master!"

"Really?! Oh my handsome Lord Freeza will be most pleased with this great news! Finally, the monkeys will be leaving soon! I should report this to milord!" Ginyu raced towards the phone to contact Zarbon and tell the news to Freeza.

Vegeta just finished writing his last Youkai Eradication Report. Finally, he was about to become free. He begins to formulate his plans on how he will do his long awaited vengeance to the heavens when Freeza suddenly barged on his room.

"Is it really true?! Is it really true?!" Freeza asked.

"Yeah! I just completed my mission! I got ahead of you and left you in the dust, loser. You should congratulate me and admit your defeat!"

Freeza clapped his hands joyfully, "Oh yes! That's great, Vegeta! Congratulations! Shall I throw a party for a celebration?!"

Vegeta frowned at the way Freeza acted. Why was he being happy about losing to him once again?

Vegeta grinned once again, a sarcasm. "Woah! I can't believe the great Galactic Emperor will be generous enough to throw me a party! Be honest with me, you're just feeling bad now that I'm about to leave you."

"Tch! Who says I'm feeling bad? I'm actually ecstatic that you're finally leaving the mansion! You monkeys are just useless, always making the house dirty and stinky! Plus, I already knew you will win our competition merely because I was giving you the opportunity."

"Is that really the reason or was it because you cannot eradicate Youkai spirits?!"

"Shut up, you stupid monkey! Have you already finished your report?! Go and meet Kaioushin-sama so you can leave as soon as possible."

"I was about to go when you suddenly barged into my room like some lunatic. When I get back home, make sure that the party is on!"

Vegeta stormed out of the room, carrying his Youkai Eradication Report on his hand. While on his way towards the portal to the otherworld Shin made within their mansion, he met Kakarot and Raditz on the way.

"Prince Vegeta, we heard from Nappa that you are finished with your mission. Congratulations!" Raditz said.

He waved it off. "Well, what else could you expect from me?"

"Yes."

"By the way, have you guys heard of a human whose flesh..."

"Could give you absolute power if you eat it?" Kakarot cut off.

"Yes. How did you know about that?"

"I heard of that legend while I was in King Kai's place. They say that it was the descendant of a legendary monk named Genjou Sanzo who was once blessed with divine superpowers by a god. During his lifetime, he was being chased around by youkais because of his ability to grant absolute power to anyone who eats him. It seemed that he passed on that power to some of his descendants but only a few was able to realize it every three thousand years. It's like the Legend of the Super Saiyan in our culture."

"Genjou Sanzo?" Vegeta muttered, the name was familiar to him. He tried to recall where he heard of it and realized that it was from that day he met the blue haired girl in the Five Pillar Mountains. The female youkai who attacked her said,  _"Yes, this is indeed Sanzo's blood..."_

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner, Kakarot?!" He snapped.

His subordinate stepped back in trepidation when he suddenly found his prince being livid, "Come on, Vegeta. It's just a fairy tale. It's nothing important!"

Vegeta was about to open his mouth to speak, to tell him he was a fool for not believing it. After all, he was the living proof of the Super Saiyan Legend of their race, which also used to be some fairy tale passed down from generation to generation. He wanted to berate Kakarot for not telling him, for making him waste sixteen years of his life doing useless Youkai eradication missions and waiting for his bride, for if he knew of the legend about the Lotus girl then he lost his chance to regain his powers in an earlier time.

But he chose not to speak his thoughts or show his growing frustration over the matter. If he pointed out to them the fact that they actually did met the descendant of Genjou Sanzo, then someone else might hunt for her and eat her so they could become stronger than him. He didn't trust any of his subordinates not to betray him one day, especially with one easy ticket like eating a human girl to obtain absolute power.

Vegeta straightened himself and cleared his throat, "It was a pretty interesting story, to say the least. I have to go, Freeza said he'll throw a party for me tonight."

"Okay."

Vegeta strolled away into the back of the mansion where there was an elevator. It was just a plain elevator but it really doesn't move up or down within the house. He pressed the button that has an arrow pointing up and the door opened for him. Inside the elevator was a tourism poster with a picture of some street signs, words like "1. Fire Mountain Mansion, 2. Enma Daiou's office, 3. King Kai's Planet, 4. Sacred World of the Supreme Kais, 5. Beerus' Planet, 6. Room of Spirit and Time, 7. Freeza's private room (with passcode) and 8. Prince Vegeta's personal palace (with passcode)" are written on each sign. Vegeta pressed the number 4 on the buttons on the side panel and the elevator doors closed.

In the blink of an eye, the door opened and revealed a jaw dropping location. There was a meadow surrounded by streams of clear blue green water. The skies were a light purple, with several moons hanging on the horizon, although it really wasn't dark as night on this place. Not far away from where Vegeta stood was a long oak table. On the end of it was Shin, who was having a cup of tea especially prepared by his attendant, a red skinned man with long silver hair named Kibito.

Finding who he was looking for, Vegeta strolled towards the Kai. When Shin finally noticed him, he suddenly spurted out his tea in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing, Shin?" Vegeta asked with a surprisingly friendly smile. "You should be a lot more careful, you know."

"W-What are you doing here, Vegeta-sama?" Shin asked with a hoarse voice before he coughed, clenching at his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

"Vegeta-sama. That's a new one, huh?" The Saiyan Prince snorted. "So finally decided to show me some proper respect when you know that you are about to see my true power."

"W-What?"

Vegeta showed him his eradication report. "I'm finished with my mission." he smiled.

Shin gasped in disbelief, "That soon?"

The prince pouted, "Were you expecting me to finish this in a thousand years or what?"

Shin took the report to analyze it."Unbelievable. You finished one hundred thousand Youkais in sixteen years? I'm... surprised."

"I am the prince of all Saiyans, what else do you expect of me?" The proud flaming haired god snorted. "So, take me to Daishinkan now."

"..." Shin fell into silence and he lowered his eyes in guilt. "Uhmm... About that..." he trailed.

Vegeta immediately sensed that something was wrong. And his smile was replaced by a displeased scowl.

Shin shrugged, sensing the dire situation he was about to go through. "The heaven was not too happy with your performance, Vegeta. You caused more trouble to the human world than good. Yes, you did hunt the hundred thousand Youkais but you did it out of your selfish desires and not to protect the humans and the Earth. There has been this accident when you caused some humans to flee in fright when they went to the Jiangeom Asylum. One of them passed away due to having a heart attack because of your unnecessary pranks."

"What?! Why the hell are you blaming me for that?!" Vegeta complained. "It's their fault for going to a place where they aren't supposed to be. Plus, I tried to save them from the Youkais." he defended.

"You still don't have to scare them away like that! You were supposed to protect humans, not give them heart attacks! You and Freeza are tasked to defend these mortal beings and their home planet from the Youkais. Other than causing unnecessary trouble, you refused to work with the Galactic Emperor! You're clearly not doing what our contract states, so everything you just reported are therefore invalid. I'm sorry, Vegeta. You better come back after you are done with your mission properly."

The prince fell silent at the supreme guardian deity's words. Shin immediately knew he hit a nerve on the impatient Saiyan. Truth be told, he was guilty for telling him a lie that he cannot take back. He was forced to bargain with Vegeta and give him what he wanted just to make him agree to do the mission. Daishinkan and the Great King Zen have no idea of the contract he made with Vegeta and Freeza.

But Vegeta's intuition was unremarkable. He immediately knew that there was something suspicious of those words. "You..." he said with a terrifying icy tone. "How dare you deceive me, you fucking bastard?"

"Deceive you? I didn't." Shin quickly lied. He got up from his seat and gave the prince his back. "Go home, Vegeta and come back when you have properly finished your mission."

"Shut up. I had enough. I'm not going to do any of this ever again." Vegeta muttered dangerously. He raised his head and screamed, "I had enough! Do you hear me?! The humans could all die and go to hell, for all I care! Gaaaaaaaaaaah!"

An blazing inferno erupted around him as he roared his fury at the heavens.

"Vegeta! What do you think you're doing?!" Shin gasped.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The furious prince yelled. "You're not going to make me do it again! I will not wait for that damn bride anymore! I'm just going to hunt for Genjou Sanzo's descendant and eat her!"

With the mention of Sanzo's name, Shin stepped back in trepidation and stared at Vegeta fearfully. "Ho-How did you find out about Genjou Sanzo's descendant?!"

Vegeta smiled maleficently, enjoying the look of terror on the guardian's face. "I see that you were trying to keep the information a secret to me after all. How dare you trick me and make use of me, the great 'Tower of the Noble Treasure'?"

_(A/N: Vegeta's name in Chinese meant the 'Tower of Noble Treasure'.)_

The light purple skies gradually dimmed, something that has never happened to such a sacred place. The looming ominous thunderclouds were being called upon by the wrathful Super Saiyan god.

"Vegeta! Stop this! Do you think you could get away with trying to destroy the sacred world of the Kais?!" Shin warned the livid Saiyan.

"I am simply giving you a taste of my wrath. When I find her and eat her, I will return and make you pay for what you did to me. You're all going to pay dearly with your blood! I've been extremely bloodthirsty for more than a thousand years. You'll never know how uncontrollable I could become when I gain such absolute power!"

After giving Shin his most baleful glare, Vegeta turned around to return to the elevator where he came from. Shin helplessly gazed at his trail with a look of dread. Once the Saiyan was back in the mansion, he coldly ignored everyone he met on his way. Freeza and his men were busy preparing for the farewell party but once they saw him and his terrible mood, they quickly looked at each other.

"Did something happen to him?" asked Ginyu.

Freeza sighed and decided to follow Vegeta in his room. He found the Saiyan Prince dressing up in the Saiyan Armor he hasn't worn in a thousand of years, with a deep, angry scowl over his face. The deity's hair and eyes remained as deep red as the blood he wanted to spill so badly right now but his fire like aura was kept from leaking outside his body.

The former Galactic Emperor knocked on the prince's open door, leaning sideways on his left against the door's frame. "You okay, monkey prince?" asked Freeza in a surprisingly concerned manner. For some reason, Freeza could feel something fearsome writhing in his chest. Something he has never felt since Vegeta first became a Super Saiyan thousands of years ago.

Vegeta ignored him as he put on his white gloves.

"Are you going on a war in the otherworld this soon? You sure are bent on vengeance too quickly."

There was still no response from the livid prince. This time Freeza was truly terrified.

"Vegeta?"

"I'll go out and eat something else. I cannot fucking stand Ginyu's cooking!"

That was all what Vegeta said before he flew out the window, leaving an anxious Freeza alone.

"What the hell happened to him? That monkey was just in a good mood a few minutes ago and now he's... I'm afraid he's about to go on a murder spree."

~=o-O-o=~

The dolls weren't there anymore when they arrived at the antique shop, much to Ryuji's disappointment.

According to the owner, the dolls were bought seperately. The groom was purchased by a couple who wanted to present it for their son. The bride was taken by a strange lady about an hour ago. They pleaded for the owner to tell them any information of the purchasers but their request was refused.

Failing, they decided to just let it be and go home. The sun was setting already and they seperated by the riverbanks. Tadao decided to walk Bulma back to the Capsule Corporation. Tadao's home was just a few blocks away from hers.

"Are you sure you'll be fine alone tonight? I can stay with you if you want to." Tadao asked.

"You're just saying that because you're the scared one." Bulma chuckled. Tadao pouted. "And you cannot leave your grandmother and little sister alone."

"Why are you still living in that ridiculously enormous home of yours anyways? Do you sometimes see the ghosts of your family around the house?"

"Sometimes."

"Are they scary?"

"Not really. It makes me comfortable knowing that they're watching over me."

"I see..."

Tadao suddenly halted his steps, feeling a cold breeze brush at his nape and he automatically turned to look behind him. He found an eerie looking dark haired woman peeking at them behind a post. Her red eyes glowing wickedly and a long twisted smile curved upon her red lips.

"Oh my goodness!" Tadao gasped, stumbling backwards. "That woman is scary! Almost gave me a heart attack! She's a lot scarier than my best friend when she is angry, Bulma."

He spun around to find that Bulma was gone. Disappeared all of a sudden. "What? Bulma? Bulma! Where did you go?! Bulma!"

Tadao sprinted forward, filled with worry for his best friend. What happened to her?! He searched for her but didn't know where to. What must he do?

The woman behind the post grinned viciously. On her hand was the bride porcelain doll, its soulless eyes moving.

_"Kill her. Kill Genjo Sanzo's descendant and eat her. And then I will kill Prince Vegeta for destroying my beloved husband!"_

Above the post stood the Super Saiyan god, staring down at the possessed human.

"Are you sure that it is enough to kill me?" He said flatly.

Hearing his voice, the lady and the doll looked above them. "Vegeta!"

The Saiyan Prince jumped off the post to kick the doll off the woman's hands. The doll was in pieces as the woman collapsed unconscious on the ground.

"Shit! It escaped!" Vegeta cursed to himself. He stretched his senses and felt a wave of power surging towards the unaware human looking for his lost friend. Moving with lightning fast speed, Vegeta dashed in between Tadao and the Youkai spirit. He caught the devious spirit on his left hand, while Tadao spun around and fell down on his butt in shock.

"Wha... Wha... What the hell?!" Tadao stammered. A crimson fire burst around the prince's body, making his flaming hair glow a blazing red and his eyes a burning scarlet.

"Humph! Trying to possess another human to control and do your dirty work? Do you think I'll let you?"

The Youkai spirit screamed in agony as it combust with the Saiyan god's power and was completely reduced to atoms.

"Tch! It's a distraction! The spirit on the doll escaped!" He spat lividly. He turned towards the human boy on the ground who was gaping at him in stun. "Hey you! Do you have anything that Bulma owned?"

It took Tadao nearly half a minute to respond, stuttering, "Her school bag..."

"Give it to me, quickly!"

Before Tadao could offer it to him, the Saiyan Prince quickly snatched it off his hands and buried his face on it. He inhaled lengthily at the scent and his eyes widened at such ambrosial aroma. Yes, it was the same sweet and pleasant essence that made his mouth water when her blood dropped that fateful day. So this is the blessed scent of the lotus girl?! Vegeta roared in ecstasy.

"What the hell is this guy doing? Has he lost his mind or something?!" Tadao wondered as he stared wide eyed at the strange ritual the odd man was doing.

Vegeta buried the bag to his face once again, shut his eyes and sniffed lengthily once more, branding the unique human scent that made his bloodlust seethe, in his memory.

Once he was done, he rudely hurled the school bag back to the human. He raised his right index finger and thrust it up towards the sky.

Light burst up around them, from the tip of his finger and blinding the awe strucked Tadao on the ground.

~=o-O-o=~

Bulma gasped in surprise, suddenly finding herself in a different place. It was dark as night, inside some house she has never seen and been before.

What happened? Where was she? She soon realized that she was alone in this unknown place. Where is Tadao?

"Yokoshima-kun? Yokoshima-kun!" she called. She wandered aimlessly around the house, searching for her missing friend. She entered a long hallway and found flickering lights on the room at the other end. She decided to saunter towards it carefully.

"Yokoshima-kun?" she called as she peeked into the room with flickering lights, what she found inside made her stomach turn around and she screamed in terror.

A man and a woman, must be a newly wed foreign couple donning wedding outfits, sprawled lifeless on the bed. There was a mess of random bedroom things on the floor. Red blood was all over the said bedroom.

The dead couple's eyes were wide open, staring directly into her. At the corner, on a sofa next to the bed was the bride porcelain doll, its spine-chilling, soulless eyes moved to gaze right at her.

Feeling something malevolent about to happen, Bulma backed away. She turned tail back to where she came from. The doll moved just like a robot and went to chase the blue haired girl, intent on eating her flesh.

Bulma reached the exit and she turned the knob but it seemed that the door was not budging at all. Sensing that the doll was close by, she decided to take some talisman but eventually realized that her school bag was with Tadao.

"Shit!" she cursed.

She looked around to find some random thing she could use as a weapon to defend herself. She discovered an umbrella hanging at the wall on her left side. She hurriedly grabbed it and faced the evil doll moving in sluggish motion towards her.

An unexpected sound of glass breaking made Bulma jump. She deduced that it must be the fluorescent lights on the ceiling above her and she instinctly looked up. Seeing the pieces of glass falling right above her, she quickly fell to her knees to take cover, shielding herself from the small pieces of glass.

Then she began to bleed.

Deep scarlet drops of blood dripped down into the tiled floor and the pieces of scattered glass around her.

"Oh no!" she gasped in terror. She automatically panicked, knowing what would happen now.

The doll moved with blinding speed towards her, much to her horror. It instantly morphed into a female Youkai spirit identical to the dead bride on the bedroom. She pushed Bulma down into the floor, overwhelming her with superhuman strength. Bulma tried to fight back, to push the sinister thing off her but to no avail.

Roaring as she threw her head back, the Youkai opened her mouth filled with small sharp teeth, her terrifying red eyes glowed with bloodlust as she bend down to take a big bite on Bulma's neck.

Bulma screamed.

Something from above propelled down with tremendous force, the ceiling above them crashed down. A white boot slammed heedlessly into the Youkai's face and sent her flying towards the other side of the hallway. A shrill, multilayered cry of pain emanated from the Youkai as she smashed into the wall.

Unable to comprehend what the hell just occurred, Bulma stared wide eyed at her savior. She recognized that glowing crimson flame hair so well. It was him. That bad man who once betrayed her nine years ago. The man she waited that long to appear and protect her. Has he finally come to save her?

Without checking at her or saying anything, he bent down, kicked off and leapt towards the Youkai and effortlessly pinned it into the cracked wall.

"Running away taking my food with you, huh? You must have thought that I won't notice you." Vegeta said flatly but with a frightening smile. "Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'never take away a Saiyan's favorite delicacy for you shall suffer a horrible consequence'?"

The Youkai snarled as it struggled underneath the powerful Saiyan deity. "I will kill you, monkey bastard! I will make you pay for what you did to my husband!"

"Oh... So he's your mate, huh? I was wondering how you fell for such an ugly fool like him."

The Youkai spat curses at the Super Saiyan god.

"I have no time for your nonsense blathering. I have to eat my dinner." The prince said and he start to obliterate the Youkai with his flames until it was reduced to nothingness.

Bulma picked herself up from the floor and carefully approached her savior, trudging her way towards him. She realized how he was smaller than she was now. Maybe without his hair he would only reach the top of her ears. He must be around 163 centimeters in height.

Tears fell down from her huge, blue eyes as she was overwhelmed by her longing for her supposedly protector. "You appeared at last. After nine years of waiting, you finally came to save me! Thank you!" she cried. "You have no idea, how much I've waited for you to come. To at least show up to me. To protect me..." she sniffed for a moment. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Vegeta slowly raised his head and turned his crimson eyes to give her a cold, piercing glare. "Don't get the wrong idea, woman. I did not come here to save you or anything." he told her with an emotionless face. 

Bulma blinked at the attitude. That cold, mean, haughty personality has never changed.

"Why are you here then?" She reluctantly inquired, feeling disturbed and anxious. In her chest, she wanted to take back the question. She could feel he would answer something she wouldn't like to hear. "Did you come here because of that haunted doll?" she continued, hoping it was the reason for him to be here, if not to save her.

He swiveled around to face her. The two of them stared at each other's eyes for a moment before Vegeta said in a cold tone, "No, I came here to eat you."


	4. Chapter 3: The Golden Hooped Bracelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta was intent on devouring the descendant of Genjou Sanzo when he found something on her skin that marked her as being the chosen one to be his bride. Daishinkan appeared and ordered Bulma to place him the golden hooped bracelet which has mysterious powers that would allow her to control the proud Saiyan god's unruly behavior.

**Chapter 3: The Golden Hooped Bracelet**

* * *

Bulma was taken aback by his cold, candid response. She gawked at him, dismayed by his unnecessary brusqueness. Couldn't he be more civil? Telling someone that you came to see her just to make her your dinner isn't a good joke.

"Wha... What?" she stupidly uttered, unable to believe what she just heard.

Vegeta gave her a friendly grin, but that also reeked of venomous blood lust and viciousness. "You heard it right, woman. I came here to eat you."

Bulma automatically took a backward step, keeping some distance between her and the bad man. How could he say that so casually? Like it was something he usually do. As if there's nothing wrong with eating people. Was he even sane at all?

"You can't be serious." she uttered breathlessly. She refused to believe his words.

His grin widened and he shook his head slowly, an amused look on his face, "I see that you may have grown quite a bit, but your brain is still as stupid as it was when I first met you. Of course, I'm serious. Do I even look like I was joking?"

Bulma hitched a sharp breath as he stepped forward towards her. She automatically stepped back again to keep distance from him.

"Tell me, do you even know why your blood could attract the supernatural and make us all go crazy about it?" he asked, his sinister grin not fading.

"H-how the hell should I know?!" Bulma retorted.

The Saiyan chuckled delightfully, tilting his head a bit to the side. "Oh, as clueless as ever. Has it ever occurred to you to do some research, you stupid woman?" he mocked.

She didn't know why he was asking her things she doesn't even have any idea about. She didn't care to understand. She just wanted to survive and live like a normal human girl, who spends her time in a lab creating various inventions, just like her late father did when he was alive. But since monsters wanted to devour her, she has to learn how to defend herself - simply because this bad man refused to protect her despite their contract.

"If you have an idea, then enlighten me, mister bad man." she challenged.

This time, Vegeta threw his head back and cackled madly. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Bad man? You're damn right I am!" he exclaimed rather proudly. Bulma thought he was truly insane.

Then his laughter immediately died down as he lowered his head. A deep scowl replaced his earlier smile. His blood red eyes sparked, an ominous gaze. He abruptly disappeared from where he stood, much to Bulma's surprise. She felt an invisible force push her, suddenly realized that she was flying backwards, and then her back roughly hit the wall on the other side of the hallway. Trying to comprehend what just occurred, her wide eyes darted around, only to find him below her. He was lifting her effortlessly with one hand against the wall behind her. A spine chilling pair of glowing, scarlet evil eyes peered up at her. She let out a whimper as his face leaned in closer, until he pressed his nostrils against the skin on the right side of her neck. She totally froze with goosebumps when he sniffed lengthily at her skin.

 _What the hell is this guy doing?!_  Bulma panicked, shrieking in disgust. She tried to struggle against him, but her body couldn't move. It felt heavy, numb, as if she was being paralyzed by some overwhelming invisible force he was emitting.

"Mmmmfff..." Vegeta murmured in pleasure. "So this is indeed the scent of a lotus flower. What an appetizing scent! I'm getting more bloodthirsty..." and then he let out his tongue to lick a line on her skin and swept it upwards.

Bulma whimpered once again, and shrugged out of both disgust and terror of his actions. He chuckled darkly, smelling her fear. Everything she was has been intoxicating him greatly. She was a drug which could bring him ecstacy.

Vegeta pulled away from her neck and let out a soft, warm breath against her ear. It made the hair on the back of Bulma's neck to stand on its ends.

"You are a descendant of a legendary monk the gods have blessed with divine powers. It is said that Genjou Sanzo's flesh could give anyone who devours it absolute power that could surpass even the mightiest omni deity, Zen. And since he passed on that kind of power to his descendants, you are able to inherit it. That's why... Everyone wants to eat you."

"You are supposed to protect me. W-We made a contract. You should be protecting me. Not this..." Bulma whimpered.

A cruel smile came across his lips, "Protect you? Have you forgotten what our contract states? Have you ever called out my name these past nine years? Did you? No, you never did. Because you have no idea what my name is, correct? And you will never get a chance to call my name because you won't remember it. That's my will."

That fiendish smile was grating on her nerves. How dare he do this to her?!

"H-how could you-?!"

Her angry yell was instantaneously cut off by a rough, forced kiss. She tried to protest against his nefarious advances but she couldn't. Her body was still unable to move because of his power. She felt her heart pound with rage, dread and disgust.

 _'Please... Stop this... Stop this... No... Please have mercy on me. Someone... Help me... Mmmmmmmppphhh! No!'_ she cried in a muffled tone as she helplessly perceived his kiss becoming more lustful and forceful. Is this going to be her end? She desperately hoped that anyone could stop this, but immediately realized that they were in a place where no one else was around.

He ignored her pleas as he harshly grabbed at her shoulders, squeezing them tight. Bulma let out a muffled scream as she felt her shoulders break under his ridiculous inhuman strength. He kissed her lasciviously, his hands gripped on the sleeves of her sailor fuku, and torn the cloth apart.

"Nooooo!" She cried out when he finally decided to attack the bare skin of her throat and neck, sniffing hungrily at her ambrosial scent. His hazed mind shut off in an instant, shaken by an uncontrollable frenzy. He threw his head back and roared like a rampaging beast.

The black pupils of his eyes faded as his mind clouded over and went to a dark trance. His canines grew into long, deadly fangs. And then he crooked his head down to take a huge, deep bite on her neck.

The frightened girl squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the upcoming pain. For her end.

_But..._

Something quickly caught his eye. It was glowing, like a scorching hot iron rod, just below her nape. It had a crescent moon shape, the two ends pointing upwards.

"What the?!" Vegeta gasped in surprise. Before he could do or think anything else, the glowing mark of the Super Saiyan god's bride burst forth, and a potent wave of supernatural force hollered him backwards.

Vegeta grunted as he smashed through the opposite side of the hallway.

"Why you little..!" he snarled as he quickly got up and poised like a predator about to leap on his prey. His red eyes glowing with rage.

The next thing he saw was Bulma's levitating form, her seemingly lifeless blue eyes were in a trance. Her body was glowing like the sun, blinding him.

"What's the meaning of this?!" he asked himself while he covered his squeezed shut eyes with the back of his hands to shield them from the blinding light.

She pointed a long, thin index finger towards him and then there was another burst of energy. It came from her finger and it went shooting towards him with blinding speed. Unable to defend himself as he was in too much shock to move or say something, the energy enclosed him in a spherical cage made with pure divine golden ki, and then the rest of his surroundings turned into total darkness.

Vegeta's mind raced, trying to make sense of what just occurred. That mark on her nape, it can't be. She couldn't be the chosen one, the bride Daishinkan cursed to be with him. The bringer of his nightmares.

With that kind of power she just demonstrated, and the crescent birthmark on her skin, it was possible.

"No!" he roared as he flared his godly powers. A raging fire surrounded him. His red hair billowed wildly with his flame aura, just like an uncontrollable blaze. "No! It can't be! It can't be her! I am going to kill that bitch!"

But even his Super Saiyan god powers were unable to break her energy cage as it was supposed to be. Just what kind of power is this?! How could a mere Earthling human be able to surpass him? Him! The great Prince of all Saiyans! An immortal deity, destroyer of worlds!

Snarling lividly, he pulled his hands back and gathered his powers to create two fiery orbs of scorching ki, intent on blasting his cage, including her and the entire place into oblivion with this attack.

"I wouldn't try it, if I were you." an unexpected voice spoke above him. Vegeta's head snapped upwards to find the Grand Priest, Daishinkan floating right above him. The one who cursed him this damned life. His punisher.

The floating male angel was short and blue skinned, with silver slicked back hair. His face was gentle and beautiful, almost feminine. He has thin curved eyebrows, glassy doll like eyes with purple irises. A small nose and small lips. A sparkling light blue halo hovered above his head. He wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with baggy shoulder pads that ran beneath his red-colored belt with the Kanji symbol (大) which meant the "Great." The shirt was complimented by a matching color pair of baggy pants, and white boots that ran beneath his shins.

Finding the angel who cursed him into this undesirable fate, Vegeta hissed savagely. The feral look on his face becoming more intense. The monkey tail at the base of his back bristled with his growing ire.

"You!" He snarled hatefully. The angel simply gazed down at him as if he was only looking at a mere white wall.

Vegeta grunted as he put more power into the attack he was charging but the Grand Priest simply flicked his wrist and he was sent backwards by an invisible force. He hit the other end of the energy cage. His attack completely decimated by his distraction. He glared furiously back at the angel and sneered, "What the fuck are you doing in here?! Let me go this damn instant!" He thought Daishinkan was the one who trapped him in this prison.

Daishinkan shook his head, for a moment he looked quite disappointed. "I'm surprised you've grown more rebellious than the last time I saw you, Vegeta. Your ill mannered mouth has become worse too. It looks like you haven't learn any lesson from your punishment, yet. I've heard everything from Kaioushin. I'm sure you have already discovered who the chosen one to be your bride is."

"Like I will let her change me!" The furious Saiyan stubbornly retorted.

The angel smiled, "Don't worry, we already know just how adamant you are with that great Saiyan pride of yours. That's why we created something for her to control your unruly behavior."

"What?!"

The energy cage around him dissolved into golden smoke and the blackness lighten up a little. Bulma appeared in front of him, still in her trance. Her body surrounded by an ethereal light.

Daishinkan turned to her and ordered, "You may do it."

At that command, Bulma closed her eyes and focused. The earlier dissipated energy swirled around Vegeta for a moment, surrounding him with spiralling golden aura. And then it moved towards his left wrist, the tendrils of power coalescing into a glowing ring.

 _"Rusu yinfuu..."_ She muttered with a surprisingly commanding tone.

( _'Fuuyin suru'_ meaning _'be sealed'_ )

Vegeta knew what that meant, but before he could react, the glowing ring around his left wrist attached itself into his skin, burning away the cloth of his white gloves and the sleeves of his blue suit. The unexpected scorching heat surprised him. A golden light exploded, sending sparks around and nearly blinding his eyes. The glow gradually dimmed, Vegeta's blazing red hair and burning fire eyes faded to his original black.

And then, the pain had begun.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

An agonized scream reverberated from Vegeta's throat through the dark hallways as he dropped to the ground in excruciating pain. His face held a wrenching look of torture as he continued to cry out in torment. He felt as if a sharp vine made of barbed wire had sprouted out of the thing that clamped itself around his wrist. It pierced into his skin and slowly writhed through his veins, against his blood flow, until it reached his heart. From there, the stabbing metallic cord wrapped itself around his cardiac muscle and nearly squeezed it, just enough for him to gag blood out of his mouth.

"From this day onward, you are cursed to obey your bride's every command. If you dare to rebel against her, or make her feel sad, angry, or hurt, your heart will automatically suffer excruciating pain until you are able to satisfy her. Since you are an immortal god yourself, the damage you would take will instantly regenerate but the pain you would feel will increase the more adamant you become. That is just a sample demonstration of the _Jinkude's_ power." The expressionless Grand Priest said flatly as he looked down on the suffering Saiyan Prince on the ground.

 _'Jinkude'_ is the name of the golden hooped bracelet. _'Jinku'_ from Chinese _'Jinqu'_ meaning _'golden hooped'_ and _'de'_ from Japanese word _'Udewa'_ , meaning _'bracelet'_ or _'bangle' ._

Despite the agonizing howl he makes, Vegeta still managed to spat hateful curses and threats at the Grand Priest. "Bastard! I swear! I am going to make you pay for this one day! Graaaaah!" he screamed again as he perceived his heart being pressed inside his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut as he howled.

"You brought this to yourself, Saiyan. If you weren't so hateful and rebellious, then you wouldn't be suffering this much. I only hope that you learn your place now, and become like the Vegeta I met in a parallel universe." Daishinkan nonchalantly told him.

_(Reference to Dragon Ball Super, the other Vegeta he was talking about was the one who participated in the Tournament of Power.)_

_W-What the hell is he talking about?_ Vegeta wondered as he coughed harder this time as he rolled on his back against the floor.

"Now then..."

The Grand Priest snapped his fingers, making him and the hallways to instantly disappear. They were back in the riverbanks were they started this afternoon. Bulma's eyes rolled at the back of her head and she collapsed backwards on the ground, unconscious.

Tadao, who was still at the riverbanks, rubbed his eyes after being blinded by a sudden burst of light that came out of nowhere. He found his best friend knocked out cold on the ground and he immediately sprinted towards her.

"Bulma! Bulma!" he called out to her anxiously. After checking that she was alive, probably just asleep, he carefully carried her on his back. Only then he noticed the tortured Saiyan who was slowly recovering from his pain, squirming and whimpering on the ground.

Tadao reluctantly approached the eerie guy. Whatever he is, he thought he still needed his help. "Are you okay?" he asked awkwardly.

Vegeta ignored the pest asking him a stupid question. Hitching a sharp breath, he heedfully rolled into a prone position and pathetically picked himself up. Only then he noticed the golden hooped bracelet around his left wrist. It was clinging on his forearm tightly, making him flinch.

He growled in frustration and desperately tried to pry it off him with his right hand but to no avail. Failing to do so, he roared out his frustration in the sky.

"Damn it! Damn it all! Curse you, Daishinkaaaaan! I will kill you for this! Every single one of you in the otherworld!"

Tadao moved back in trepidation as he watched the flame haired guy throw some temper tantrum towards the sky, thinking,  _'This guy is scary like the woman behind the post earlier, but still is no match for my best friend's wrath.'_

"U-Uhmmm..." Tadao stuttered. He wondered if there's anything he could help the guy with, so he put on a brave face to ask. "Are you really okay?"

He instantly received a piercing, death glare as a response. Vegeta instantly felt a pang of jealousy when he found his bride on another person's back.

"You! Put the woman down and leave us alone!" he harshly commanded with a sneer.

Tadao was taken aback by his sheer rudeness. "Why should I?! Do you think you can do what you want because you happened to save her?! Wait, aren't you the nameless bad guy who deceived her nine years ago?! What are you planning to do with her now, huh?!" he asked dubiously.

"I'm just going to take her home myself!" Vegeta shouted back before he mumbled angrily. "Stupid human."

"Do you even know where she lives? Even so, I don't think I can trust you to be with her." Tadao said, recalling the way this weird guy sniffed at her school bag like some prohibited drug user. Other than that, he has such a terrifying mean look on his face. Who would even trust this guy with a pure girl?

"You're annoying me, human!" snapped Vegeta with an irritated face. "Just leave the woman to me and run back home, dammit!"

Tadao stubbornly kept his ground. He raised his chin and challenged, "What would you do if I won't?"

Vegeta raised a finger and created a small spark of flame. "I'm going to burn your stinking butt with this." he mercilessly threatened.

Tadao quickly relented out of fear. What can he do against someone who can fire flames at will? He had no choice but to hand Bulma over to him. "Don't do anything dirty to my Bulma." he gave the Saiyan a warning glare.

_(Reference: Tadao Yokoshima from Ghost Sweeper Mikami has the same Japanese voice as Vegeta, so the line is actually a tribute to one of Vegeta's lines in Dragon Ball Super.)_

Vegeta simply ignored the human, not knowing why the boy almost sounded exactly like himself when he threatened him.

"If you do anything bad to her again, I will kill you!" the brown haired human boy continued.

The Saiyan Prince simply rolled his eyes at the useless threat, "Whatever," he grumbled. That voice does sound exactly like him, it's creepy.

Tadao snorted and then walked away from the aloof Saiyan deity.

Once the annoying human has left, Vegeta stared down at the benumbed woman in his arms. For a moment, he was suddenly enchanted by her unique beauty. She has a smooth fair skin, long silky aquamarine hair, long eyelashes, small, soft, pursed up, rosy lips. She was undeniably gorgeous and the Saiyan Prince's hardened heart melted at that view. This woman, was the bride he'd been waiting for more than a thousand years. And he could say that if he waited that long for such an amazing woman to come for him to save him, then it's all worth it.

This woman is his. He thought he was lucky.

He looked down at her shoulders, he knew he broke them, but now they're completely healed. The sleeves he had ripped off hung loosely below. Realizing what he did to his bride earlier, he felt a pang of remorse.

For the first time in his life, he felt sorry.

Vegeta kicked off into the sky, with an unconscious Bulma in his arms. He drifted his way towards the Capsule Corporation where the human girl lived alone. He landed in the enormous semi circle shaped balcony and opened a huge, glass sliding door. He quietly walked inside the dark home. He sniffed in the air, locating her bedroom easily. He strolled towards her room, barged in and carefully placed her on her bed. After he fixed a blanket for her, he knelt on the bedside and stared at the sleeping beauty.

He was indeed lucky, he giggled childishly.

Once he got caught of his image by the mirror across him, he almost jumped out of his skin.

What the fuck was he doing?!

~=o-O-o=~

"Even the hardest and coldest heart of ice in the entire universe won't be able to resist the power of the Jinkude." Shin said.

At least that's what the gods thought.

Two guardians were having some tea at the Sacred World of the Kais. The Grand Priest had filled in Shin about what happened to the Super Saiyan god.

Daishinkan chuckled to himself, "That's what the legends say."

"Woah! I can't imagine Prince Vegeta being controlled by such a thing."

"So am I." Daishinkan nodded and sip carefully into his tea cup. "I believe he would feel the effects of its power soon."

"I'm sorry, but I am having dubious feelings about it, Daishinkan-sama." Shin stated. "Vegeta was able to resist even the mind control magic of the most powerful wizard in all the universes. That's how fierce his Saiyan pride is. I am afraid that he will be able to do the same with the Jinkude's power."

"I considered that concern as well." The Grand Priest agreed. "Sooner or later, he will be able to resist the supposedly unconquerable effects the Jinkude does on his mind and emotions. So I crossed that out as a possibility of being able to control him. However, the physical effects are of another matter. Unless Vegeta can endure the excruciating agony it would cause to his heart."

Shin flinched at the thought, "Ouch, that's being too much."

Daishinkan smirked. "That would teach that Saiyan to learn his proper place. He must be controlled and trained to use his powers properly. Or else..."

Shin gulped in trepidation, knowing what might happen if Vegeta wasn't controlled. They have seen into the future of the world and their only chance to save it lies in the hands of Genjou Sanzo's descendant.

"Now that Vegeta knows that Genjou Sanzo's descendant is his fated bride, what is he going to do now?" Shin wondered. "Is he going to protect her or is he going to eat her? But with the Jinkude controlling him now, there's nothing he could do. He must be pretty confused."

~=o-O-o=~

Back within the dark hallways of the Capsule Corporation... A confused Saiyan stumbled towards the nearest bathroom he could find to try and wake himself up from some hazy hallucination he found himself in.

"What the fuck am I doing?! What the hell am I thinking?! Damn it! Damn it all! I... I... I am the prince of all Saiyans, the Super Saiyan god, the most powerful warrior that has ever lived! How could I, as great and proud as I am, being the tower of noble treasure, think about such disgraceful things?! I must be going crazy!"

That's what Vegeta has been berating himself over and over as he washed his face on the wash basin at Bulma's bathroom. With his hands over his face, he stared at this reflection on the mirror in between his fingers. The golden hooped bracelet locked on his left wrist caught his eye.

"It must be this thing's fault." he suspected. He gently close his eyes to perceive his energy inside of him. "I can feel it. There's a force trying to manipulate my mind. It's more powerful than Babidi's magic, but still..." He opened his eyes, filled with rage and determination. "I won't let it control me!"

He turned his head over his shoulder to glare at the unaware sleeping beauty on the bed. "And I won't let her control me too! I should eat her while she's unaware!"

He silently strolled back towards her bed, intent on eating her flesh, which would grant him absolute power. Pictures of his evil schemes on how he will savor the moment filled his savage mind. But there was something else, behind those cruel images, it mercilessly gnawed within his hardened heart, which caused him grief about thinking such cruel things to do with her.

Vegeta blinked his eyes, waking up from a momentary dream of him mourning about the idea of eating her - more on losing her. His right hand shot up to his left chest, clutching at the blue cloth of his long sleeved jumpsuit. He didn't realize that he was beginning to shed tears due to the idea.

"What the hell is this? Why am I... becoming like this..?" he inquired himself, confused. He has never regretted anything he did to those he had heartlessly slaughtered and destroyed. Why was he feeling bad at the mere thought of this woman being killed by him? She's nothing to him, but a thing he should be...

_Eating._

Finally feeling the trail on his cheeks, he wiped them off with his fingers and sniffed. "Why am I even crying? For her?" he asked himself as he rubbed the tear in between his fingers. This has never happened to him before. He was a remorseless murderer. He had never shed a single tear since the death of his father and the destruction of his kingdom.

_Why now?_

He glared down at the bracelet on his left wrist and frowned.

"This is ridiculous. This thing is more powerful than I expected. I have to find a way to take this off before I..."

He decided to leave quickly and return to the mansion. He took a last glance towards his fated bride and muttered in a low voice:

_"Inarana bareke nakaote e oboni yono meyuo togokide no yakon wa emao."_

( _Omae wa kon'ya no dekigoto o yume no yō ni oboete okanakereba naranai_  - 'You shall remember the events of tonight as if it was a dream'.)

And then he snapped his fingers while his divine command took its effect on Bulma's memories.

He turned around and leapt into the night sky.

~=o-O-o=~

Freeza was rudely awakened by the noise the monkeys were making downstairs. It sounded as if the ape lord was commanding his subordinates to do something that was impossible to do. He turned on his bed, tried blocking the noise with his pillows which didn't help anyways. Finally losing his patience, he got up from his king sized bed with a furious scowl, and glared at the alarm clock on his bedside table to find that it was 3:06 in the morning.

"I am going to make those stupid monkeys shut up for good!" Freeza sneered.

He indignantly walked out of his bedroom and snaked his way downstairs. There were shouting and screaming coming from the kitchen. He recognized their voices to be Raditz, Kakarot, Nappa and Vegeta, who was whining about something.

"Cut it off! Now!" Vegeta bellowed.

"I can't! I just can't!" Kakarot whined back.

"I can't do it either!" Raditz gulped.

"Don't look at me!" Nappa complained.

"Useless imbeciles! What are you being so afraid of! Just do it!" Vegeta yelled.

Freeza peeked on the doorway to see what the commotion was about. He saw Vegeta offering his three subordinates a fire axe, his left arm perched on top of the oak table as if he was about to donate his blood.

"Vegeta, you can't just order us to cut off your arm! It's an impossible order!" Kakarot reasoned.

Vegeta squeezed his eyes as he sneered impatiently.

"Should I do this favor of yours, Vegeta?" Freeza suddenly cut in as he made his way towards the Saiyans, who immediately shot angry glares towards him.

The prince simply snorted back as he looked away, though it doesn't sound like his usual, haughty habit.

"What is the commotion about and you are screaming in the middle of the sleeping hours, monkey prince?" Freeza asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was wearing a pair of purple pajamas.

"It's none of your business, Freeza." Vegeta mumbled. Freeza noticed the Saiyan Prince's jaw twitching, his lips quivering and his eyes getting watery.

"Oh my... What the hell happened to you?" Freeza suddenly asked in concern, approaching the Saiyan deity. He reached out for the prince's left hand, and noticed the golden hooped bracelet on his wrist. "What is this ugly looking bracelet?" He asked with one raised purple eyebrow, scrutinizing the bangle on the Saiyan's forearm.

Vegeta let out a quiet whine as tears fell into his eyes.

"Is this the reason why you want them to cut off your arm?" Freeza asked again.

Vegeta silently nodded.

"Oh..." Freeza stared at Vegeta with a sympathetic look. He fought the urge to laugh at his enemy. "Oh my poor little monkey prince." he cooed sarcastically. "Alright. I will do you the favor."

The Galactic Emperor quickly grabbed the fire axe Vegeta was holding earlier and roughly pulled the prince's arm. Vegeta and the other Saiyans screamed in surprise as Freeza unceremoniously slashed Vegeta's forearm off using the axe.

And it automatically stick back together within the blink of an eye as if there were magnets under each stumps and his arm completely regenerated on its own.

"See that, Vegeta? See how your nonsense commands fail! Have you lost your mind and completely forgotten that you are an immortal?! Any damage you receive will automatically regenerate! Just take the damn jewelry off!"

"I can't do it." Vegeta mumbled. "Even Nappa, Raditz or Kakarot weren't able to take it off either."

Freeza sighed and he tried to help by pulling the Jinkude apart but even him was unable to pry it off. "What the hell is that stupid ugly looking bracelet anyways?!" He complained after several tries.

"The human girl you sent on the Five Pillar Mountains nine years ago gave it to me." Vegeta answered bitterly.

Freeza gasped. "She gave you this?" he asked in disbelief.

"More like, put it on me."

Freeza remembered the blue haired little girl he sent to take the Bashousen to him nine years ago. Bulma Briefs was her name. Knowing about her special abilities, he believed that Vegeta was telling him the truth.

"Oh..." That was all he could say.

"I saw her today while she was going to school. She grew more powerful than the last time we saw her."

"This is such a small world, of course you will meet her again in one way or another. I warned you about that before."

Vegeta once told Freeza about his contract with Bulma and what he did to betray her. He also told him that he put on a spell on her to never remember his name.

"Yeah. I just never thought that she..." Vegeta hesitated for a moment before he looked up to Freeza's eyes. "She's the chosen one."

The shock on Freeza's face was unmistakable. "She's the bride you've been waiting for?!"

Vegeta nodded grimly.

"How did you find out?" Freeza asked.

"I saw the mark on her skin when I tried to..." Vegeta paused for a moment before reluctantly continued. "...to kill her. And then suddenly a great power burst forth within her and the next thing I know is that this thing was on my wrist. I cannot take it off."

Freeza suddenly howled in laughter as he clapped his hands joyously. "What a great way for you to make an impression! Ohohoho! Oh my poor little monkey prince! How are you going to make her love you unconditionally now? Ohohoho!"

Honestly, Freeza was hoping for Vegeta to retort back at the insult to his royal title but nothing happened. The Saiyan was lost in his depressive state.

Freeza noticed that the prince was actually shedding tears. He has never seen the proud Saiyan cry before. "H-Hey now, don't cry, Vegeta. I didn't mean to hurt your precious feelings."

That was meant to be a sarcasm.

"Fool! I'm not crying! Not on my own free will!" The prince quickly defended as he glared at his mortal enemy. "This... This emotional display isn't mine at all! It's this damn thing's fault!" He almost shoved the bracelet on his wrist to Freeza's face. "This thing... Is fucking up with my mind and my emotions when it comes to that damn human girl! I want to kill her for this b-b-but I... I just can't... I..." He clutched into his chest. "Just thinking about it makes me feel... Pain... Over here." He thumped his fist over his chest as he whined. "I don't want this! I will kill them all once I'm able to regain my full powers back and take this cursed thing off me! Waaaaaah!"

Freeza and the Saiyans simply watched at Vegeta's outburst. Now they understood why he wanted to take the jewelry off of him. While Vegeta's subordinates were feeling pity for their prince, Freeza was inwardly rejoicing at the fact that the arrogant, iron-hearted Saiyan was suffering due to the unwanted emotions bothering his system caused by the bracelet's power.

"I guess everything you wished for and everything you did in the past is coming back to you now, Vegeta." Freeza smirked. "Your immortality wouldn't allow you to just cut off your arm so you can rid of that thing. Your betrayal to your contract with her and your plan to kill her has caused you this much as well. After all the evil things you did, how are you going to be free of your punishments if you already made a wrong impression with your bride? Karma is a bitch, isn't it?"

Vegeta sniffed once again before finally falling completely silent. He remembered Freeza's last line was the same line he told the lizard thousands of years ago before he killed him. He frowned, feeling frustrated now that he realized that Freeza has been mocking him the entire time. He raised his head to give Freeza a silent, intimidating glare. The Emperor gazed back with a disparaging and challenging look.

Finally after minutes of intense glaring match between fire and ice, Vegeta ignored the comeback line that Freeza just spat hatefully at him, the moody prince turned and disappeared, dashing into his bedroom.

"So I guess even the great, proud and almighty Super Saiyan god ain't almightly after all." Freeza snickered as he shook his head in distaste. He turned his eyes towards the rest of the monkeys eyeing at him indignantly. "The three of you, go back to your rooms. Your damn noise have already ruined my beauty sleep! Go to bed, now!"

~=o-O-o=~

Vegeta jumped into his king sized bed and buried his face into his pillows. What humiliation! How embarrassing! How could he let Freeza and the others see him in such a state of... weakness. He squirmed as he let out a long whine, wanting to die in embarrassment.

"Damn it! Damn it all! Aaaah!" he screamed. He glared at the offending bracelet on his left wrist as if it was the most loathsome thing he has seen in the entire universe.

"This thing..." He growled. "I have to resist this thing's power. I am fully aware of its unwanted effects on my system. I have to find a way to control its effects on me while I have this on me. Other than that, if I, even Freeza and the others cannot take it off, perhaps the woman could do it. Yes, that's right. I have to threaten her to take this thing off me."

The thought of threatening Bulma immediately sent him a wave of painful emotions but he tried to ignore them the best he could but failing to do so.

"I guess I'll just ask her... Nicely." he begrudgingly decided. "Tomorrow. At school."

~=o-O-o=~

The noisy alarm clock woke Bulma up at six in the morning. She pushed her comforter off her head and blinked at the ceiling of her room. Her dazed mind wondering where she was. Blinking a few times and rubbing her eyes with her forearm, she realized that she was still wearing her school uniform.

Now that woke her up.

She shot up on her bed with wide, confused eyes. Why was she wearing her school uniform on her bed? She looked down at herself to see the blood on her supposedly cream white uniform and her torn up sleeves. Her face grimaced in confusion, trying to recollect her memories of whatever happened last night. But all she could remember was her dream.

It was how it felt, to her.

It was a nightmare. She was completely terrified about the possessed bride doll haunting her. And then the bad man who has swore to protect her but never did had appeared to save her. After she thanked him, he casually told her that he didn't go there to save her, but to eat her. He had pushed her into a wall, kissed savagely at her lips, ran his tongue over her skin and sniffed lasciviously at her neck. He had broken her shoulders and Bulma was sure that she indeed felt the agonizing pain of that. She also thought that he had already bitten her a huge chunk.

But it was all a dream. A vivid one it's hard to believe that it was indeed a nightmare. Even so, she was alive and perfectly fine. Except for her bloodied uniform, her shoulders aren't broken, there were no bites or missing parts of her and most especially, she was alive.

What the hell happened? How did she get back home? Was it really just a dream? But, her uniform... If it was a dream then how did she ended up having torn and bloodied clothes?

She was utterly befuddled. She raised her hand to scratch her head as she grumbled in irritation.

In the end, she decided that it doesn't matter as she was getting a migraine trying to figure out if her dream was a reality.

"Ugh... I'm a mess. I guess I have to take a shower now or I'll be late at school."

She got up and noticed a white and gold armor resting on the floor in the bathroom. She frowned to herself as she bent over and took it on her hands to observe it. It was unlike any armor she had seen on TV, movies, internet and images on historical books. She recognized that the bad man was wearing this thing on her dream.

Only then she started to suspect that her dreams may have been a reality. The realization made her gasp with dread. The bad man may have showed up to her and threatened that he wanted to eat her.

Her cellphone abruptly rang and it nearly made her jump. She put down the armor and picked up her phone from her skirt's pocket to find Tadao calling.

"Bulma here. Good morning, Yokoshima-kun." Bulma greeted as she answered the call.

"Good morning, Bulma! I just called to check on you. Are you home right now?" Tadao said on the other line.

"Yeah."

"Alone?"

"Yeah."

"Oh thank Kami-sama!" Tadao let out a sigh of relief. Bulma wondered why he sounded that way. "Are you alright?" he asked a few moments later.

"Yes, I just woke up. I got to bed wearing my school uniform."

"I see. It's a relief that the weirdo didn't do anything to you, I guess."

"Weirdo?"

"The bad man. Don't you remember? He's the one who took you home. Dude has threatened to burn my ass if I don't leave you to him."

Bulma quickly turned to gaze at the alien armor on the floor with an alarming look. So it's actually true! She perceived her heart pound with terror inside her chest at the thought of the bad man coming back to finish the job.

"Yokoshima-kun?" she called her friend dreadfully.

"Hm?"

"What did exactly happen yesterday?" she asked carefully. She was trying to get another confirmation that her encounter with the bad man wasn't just a dream.

"Huh? You don't remember? I guess you fainted during the whole scenario. I'm not exactly sure but you suddenly disappeared while we were walking by the riverbanks. And then bad guy appeared out of nowhere and demanded me to give him anything you owned. He snatched your school bag and sniffed at it like some insane drug addict! After that he disappeared, too. The next thing I saw was you and the bad man. You two appeared out of nowhere nearly an hour after you two had disappeared and you were unconscious."

She disappeared? She did remember being suddenly lost on some foreign house where some gruesome murder of a newly wed couple had occurred. Was she brought to some other plane of time, space or dimension or was it something else? Did the bad guy saved her or was he trying to hunt and devour her just like the terrifying possessed bride doll?

With all evidences at hand, Bulma was convinced that whatever happened wasn't a dream at all, even though it felt like it, her mind was trying to tell her so.

She sighed as she turned to stare at her clock. "Yokoshima-kun, I'll see you at school. I have to take a shower or I'll be late."

"Alright. By the way, your school bag is with me. I'll see you at school then! Bye!" Tadao then hung up after that.

Bulma put her phone down on the top of a nearby table and reached for her bath towel hanging by the rack near her bath room door. She then proceeded to take a shower. Once done, she disregarded her torn up clothes and placed them in a trash bag. Bulma then wrapped herself with her towel and walked up to her closet to take a fresh set of her sailor school uniform. She pulled up her black, knee high socks over her long, slim legs and put on her black leather loafers.

She raced to her school. The morning bell was about to ring and the students hurried to catch up to their class and prevent punishment from their flinty school principal. She entered her classroom, still with a perplexed look. Tadao, Yamcha and Ryuji greeted her with a good morning and she forced to give them a sheepish smile as she walked up to her seat.

Tadao handed her rucksack bag to her and asked her, "Are you really feeling okay?"

"I don't know why but I feel like something isn't right." Bulma answered.

"What do you mean?"

"My memories. Something is distracting my thoughts but I cannot point it out. Everything felt like a dream but I'm seeing evidences that whatever happened in that dream was reality. It's really confusing me. You said the bad man showed up and saved me?"

"Yeah." Tadao answered.

Bulma raised her right fist to put it under her lips, a look of deep thought across her face. "That can't be."

She remembered she was injured during the whole ordeal. Now that she thought about it, remembering the time when Vegeta had cut her in half when she was a child, and then put her back together and healed her with just his breath, it's possible that he must have healed her again and did something to her mind to make her remember the events as a dream. The same thing he must have done to her years ago that's why she couldn't remember his name despite knowing that she does have an idea what it was.

She frowned to herself and concluded that nothing was a dream. Everything in her dream was a reality.

The bad man really showed up and wanted to eat her.

But why was she alive then? Why didn't he ate her just like he told her so casually last night?

She thought he must have spared her for now but was still intent on devouring her some time. And she has no idea when he would come to consume her.

Now that made her dreadful.

She opened her school bag to check on her exorcism beads, talismans, amulets and holy water she have inside. Something in here may have the ability to drive that bad man away and protect her from him.

"Don't worry, Bulma. I did not touch any of those things." Tadao assured her, thinking she was checking on her bag for something missing.

"It's alright. There's no need to be afraid." Bulma told herself. She glanced at Ryuji Takahashi. "Plus, Takahashi-kun is in here just in case. I'll be safe."

The front door slid open and their home room teacher, Mister Ataru Motomiya entered. He was a young, red haired man in his mid twenties. It must not be too long from when he passed the board exams for teaching. According to him, this school year is his third year teaching in their school. He has a kind, attractive face.

"Good morning class." Their teacher greeted with a pleased smile. "Please get back to your seats and there is something I have to announce."

The students cheerfully greeted back and did as he told them while he walked over the podium in front of the class. Behind him was a long chalkboard. There was also a table at the center of the podium where he put down his things. Once the class was in order, he looked over them and said, "It's good that everybody is present today. As I said, I have an announcement to make. Today, I will introduce you a new transfer student."

That made a commotion among his students.

"A transfer student? That's unusual." Yamcha commented in a low voice.

Ataru smiled and turned towards the door. "You may come in now." he called.

Someone walked in the classroom through the front door and stopped next to Ataru. Tadao and Bulma both gasped in surprise, recognizing the new student to be none other than...

The mean looking, flaming haired guy.

Vegeta, who wore the school's gakuran uniform, scanned the room with a scrutinizing gaze before he finally found what he's been looking for. Bulma stared back in trepidation as she found Vegeta's cold, dark glare focused directly in her direction.

 _"I came here to eat you."_  Vegeta's words echoed in her ear as the traumatic memories of her nightmare flashed on her mind.

What was he doing in here? Why was he even in here? Did he finally come here to devour her?

Bulma felt another wave of fear chilling her down to her bones as Vegeta let out a wide, sinister smirk towards her.


	5. Chapter 4: What's in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta enters Bulma's high school to demand her to remove the Jinkude off him. Bulma uses this opportunity to ask him his real name. Meanwhile, Freeza learns from the Supreme Kai that Bulma is the descendant of Genjou Sanzo, whose flesh could grant anyone who eats it absolute power. Shin reveals that Bulma will one day save the universe from an upcoming evil which will destroy everything upon its wake. 
> 
> A new mission has been given to Freeza and Vegeta! Protect Bulma at all costs!

**Chapter 4: What's in a Name?**

* * *

 

The room was uncomfortably silent. The students of Class 3-C of West City Science High School had probably felt the overwhelming, intimidating presence of the new transfer student their homeroom teacher just introduced them.

Piercing, narrowed, onyx eyes that were darker than night. An unimpressed, perpetual scowl that must be engraved perfectly on his fierce looking face. A fiery glare that could melt steel. Weird, dark, spiky hair which looked like a wild, scorching flame that could burn even the darkness itself. He emitted a fearsome charisma that was more ominous and wicked than any other demon the paranormal group members of the class had ever encountered before.

Ryuji raised an eyebrow as he gaped at the new student, overwhelmed by the power he could sense from the man.

Bulma stared in trepidation as she found Vegeta's cold and menacing glare focused intently at her direction. In her mind, she was anxiously questioning the reason of his appearance as a transfer high school student.

Ataru turned to write the new student's name on the chalkboard in Japanese letters, downwards. (大神サダラ)

"His name is Sadara Okami." Ataru introduced. "He's from Makasta. According to Masaki-sensei, aside from Miss Briefs, he was one of the very few students who were able to get a 100% score in the Entrance Exams."

_(A/N: Okami meaning 'great god'. Makasta is a fictional country I just made up.)_

The class gasped in amazement, utterly surprised that someone who looked like him was that intelligent. Others wondered who was smarter between him and Bulma.

But the noises were blocked out by the two smartest students in this class, as they found Sadara staring intently towards Bulma, as if he knew she was a challenge.

Tadao leaned towards his left side and whispered, "Hey Bulma, aren't you being stared at by him?"

Bulma could only swallow her fear as she nearly froze.

"Huh? Do you guys know each other?" Yamcha asked in a hushed voice.

Bulma nodded her head.

Tadao turned his head over his shoulder to Yamcha's direction, "Well, I'll tell you later." he said in a hushed voice.

Ataru scanned the room to find the new student's seat and found the one behind Tadao, right of Yamcha, on the farthest end of the class.

"Okami-kun, you may take your seat behind Yokoshima-kun." Ataru told the new flame haired student as he motioned his hand towards the seat he was talking about.

Vegeta stepped forward without saying a word, still with his valiant face. He turned and walked the aisle nearest to the last column that was by the window. Everyone's eyes were on him, watching his every move, like they were being alarmed by his fearsome presence alone. He focused his unnecessarily cold and intense glare towards the chosen one to be his bride.

He stopped right next to her seat and turned his head to peer down at her. Bulma stared up at him with trepidation, and awkwardly inched away backwards. Her heart pounded with dread inside her chest, she could hear it drumming on her ears due to the unwrenching silence. She could only hope that he doesn't hear it or anything. He wouldn't be eating her right here and now, right?

The two simply stared at each other for a long time. Vegeta was completely expressionless but deep inside him was a raging tornado of emotions. He wanted to demand her to remove the Jinkude she has placed on his wrist. He wanted to murder her after that. To eat her flesh and to make her pay dearly for what she did to him.

_But..._

He quickly felt his chest tightened as soon as he thought of doing evil things to her. And all of a sudden, his feelings changed.

As if his vision had finally cleared from the darkness of his own mind, he abruptly saw her as very attractive. So much that his hardened heart began to pound hard inside his chest. Her long aquamarine hair was tied into a high ponytail, which only enlightened her exquisitely perfect face.

A wave of heat flushed across his face, finding this woman to be undeniably gorgeous in a ponytail. His icy glare melted for a moment, which made Bulma blink her big sapphire eyes and wonder about what he was thinking about.

"Huh? What the hell is wrong with him?" Bulma wondered to herself. Her earlier fear gradually dissolved by that odd look on the bad man.

"Uhmm, your seat is over here, Okami-kun." Yamcha interrupted as he motioned for the seat next to him. Man, this new student already had his eyes on Bulma, and somehow, it made him really annoyed.

Hearing the boy sitting behind his bride say something, Vegeta was able to snap out of his trance and reign in his unwanted emotions. He frowned, turned his head and his intense gaze directed towards the human who dared interrupt such moment. It made Yamcha gasp back in shock at such an overwhelming stare. He has never seen anyone whose eyes were as intense and dark as his. At the back of his mind, he was beginning to feel dread, like a wolf finally meeting the alpha of the pack.

Vegeta turned and sauntered towards him. Yamcha was frozen by the new student's demeanor. The Saiyan halted his steps once he was on the right side of Yamcha's table.

"You..." Vegeta spoke in a flat, icy tone as he stared down at the dark haired human sitting there. "Switch places with me. I want to seat right there."

"Eh?!" Yamcha stuttered as his jaw dropped in disbelief. How could a mere transfer student demand things like that?! "B-But... I... Sensei!" he called for help from the homeroom teacher who was watching the ordeal with a dubious look.

Ataru sighed helplessly as he rubbed the back of his head. He knew this new kid would be troublesome, given the countenance he had. But he was a genius in his own right. Plus, he felt something scary within the boy, like he was not someone people should mess up with. "Yamcha-kun, kindly give your seat to him."

"Whaaaaat?" Yamcha complained.

"I just told you to be nice to your new classmate." the homeroom teacher reminded him.

Unable to make a protest any longer, Yamcha gave in with a hard heart. He took his things, stood up and glared back at the onerous new guy. He intentionally bumped into the damn midget with a fuming scowl. Vegeta didn't budge though, and he simply ignored the cocky human. Yamcha threw his things on his new table and indignantly sat down. Vegeta quietly lounged into his chosen place, he hung his rucksack bag on the hook at his desk's right side. He stared up with his piercing onyx eyes at the human teacher who was watching at him uneasily. Ataru sighed again as he decided to begin his lesson for today.

Vegeta turned his eyes towards the blue haired girl sitting in front of him, feeling annoyed by the bothersome thought he had earlier. His eyes narrowed into slits of rage and his scowl deepened as he glared dangerously at her back.

Bulma was obviously tensed. She could literally feel the pair of baleful evil eyes scorching at her back, as if she was perceiving that every bit of her spine was being brushed by a lit up torch. _Why was he here in the first place? Why was he keeping his fearsome stares at her? Why does he have to seat behind her? Why?_ These questions crossed her mind over and over again the entire time.

That period turned out to be the longest one for Bulma. And each of the following periods felt longer than the previous, especially when the new student started showing his true colors.

It's not like he was flaring up his godly powers or anything, or attacking anyone around him with his fists. All he did the entire time was sit with his arms across his chest, glare and simply observe in silence with unnecessary disinterest.

Until the teacher notice his inattention to his class, then the disaster would begin...

~=o-O-o=~

Freeza was amused to learn that Vegeta was not in the mansion during breakfast time. Him, Zarbon, Ginyu, Nappa, Kakarot and Raditz were eating the breakfast his former Special Forces Captain had prepared that morning. Despite the arguments, the Galactic Emperor, his two men and the Saiyans share their food together in harmony during meal hours.

"Where has Vegeta gone to this early in the morning?" Freeza asked the Saiyan Generals. He was dressed for work. Cream white tuxedo blazer over purple polo, a pink necktie, dress pants the same color as his blazer, and black leather loafers. He nibbled through his breakfast with such refinement that of an Emperor.

"He came out before the sun rises. I guess he wasn't able to sleep at all. Not after what happened." Nappa said.

Vegeta hardly needed any sleep at all since he's an immortal god, but because Freeza told him to pretend to do so for the others needed to rest, he would spend his sleeping hours meditating on his bed or doing image trainings. And since he looked like he was on a snooze doing so, his housemates refer to his meditation mode as 'sleeping'.

Freeza frowned and sighed, "I guess he's gone to isolation mode again. Or perhaps, he came after the girl who put the bracelet on him."

"Good morning!"

Everybody jumped from their seats in surprise when they suddenly sensed and found Kaioushin and his attendant, Kibito, materialized from the air on Freeza's side. The former Emperor of Galaxies was sitting at the end of their rectangular dining table, across the empty seat where Vegeta was supposed to be.

"Good morning, Supreme Kai." Freeza greeted with a small smile. "What brought you here this time of the day?"

"I need to tell you something, Freeza. In private." Shin told him, looking for any signs of Vegeta but found nothing.

"Alright." Freeza said. "I have questions for you as well. Let's go to my office room then."

Freeza put away his napkin and led the Supreme Guardian of the Universe to his office room at the second floor of the mansion. The office was enormous. There was a ten feet tall shelf at the wall filled with books. In front of that was an office chair and an oak office table. On the top of the desk was a black name plaque with Freeza's human alias, 'Seiryu Onaka' engraved in big, white, capital letters.

About ten feet in front of the Galactic Emperor's office table was a leather sofa set and a small coffee table at the center. Freeza motioned his hand for Shin and Kibito to take their seats. He sat down on the long sofa in front of them.

"So, is this about the monkey prince again?" Freeza queried. He knew because he saw that Shin was being anxious if the Saiyan prince was around. "Don't worry. Vegeta is not anywhere nearby. He probably came to see his bride."

"So he told you already?" Shin was surprised.

"He was whining about the **ugly** bracelet she put on him _**all night.** "_ Freeza muttered with a disgruntled tone.

Shin chuckled in amusement.

"What was that thing anyway?" asked Freeza.

"It's the Legendary Jinkude. A divine artifact passed on to the descendants of Genjou Sanzo through the divine powers they are blessed with." Shin responded.

Freeza's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Jinkude? Genjou Sanzo? That man was actually real?!" he gasped in incredulity.

Shin smiled slightly and nodded. Freeza has heard of the Legendary Genjou Sanzo through rumors in hell while he was in there thousands of years ago. "So does that mean that Vegeta's bride is the last descendant of that monk?"

"Yes." The Supreme Kai responded.

"That girl, Bulma Briefs?"

"The girl you sent for the Bashousen nine years ago was the lotus girl."

Freeza stared with the same dumbfounded expression, thinking for a moment. If Bulma was the descendant of Genjou Sanzo, then that explains her mysterious but dormant powers. But how could he fail on recognizing her scent? If he only knew back then, he would have eaten her and gained absolute power to beat and destroy the Super Saiyan god.

Freeza closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes, thoughtful of an evil scheme.

"I know what you're thinking, Freeza." Shin warned him. "You cannot do as you wish. Bulma is Vegeta's bride chosen for him by the heavens. If you do anything to her, you have to put up with the Super Saiyan god's legendary rage. And I know you wouldn't want a repeat of that."

Freeza had once experienced being the victim of Vegeta's fearsome wrath when he became a Super Saiyan more than a millennium ago.

Freeza snorted and grinned wickedly, "Vegeta doesn't care about her. He even ran away from his contract to protect her nine years ago. Plus, after she put on the Jinkude on him, he'll probably try to kill her himself. If he knows she is the lotus girl, he'd surely eat her too."

"That's the reason why she placed the Jinkude on him. It's to prevent him from doing harm to his bride."

Freeza gaped in disbelief once more.

"What? Really?" The purple haired Emperor gasped again.

"He tried to eat her yesterday after learning that he was not free from his punishments yet." explained Shin.

Freeza merely grunted as he leaned back on the sofa's backrest, "I warned you that he'd be displeased."

So that was the reason why Vegeta was dangerously seething when he returned to the mansion after his meeting with Shin yesterday.

Freeza had suspected that Shin was lying about the deal because he was only forced by the prince to do so. Still, the former Galactic Emperor played along just to make fun of Vegeta. The Saiyan has been extremely competitive against him and it amused Freeza to see Vegeta trying hard for nothing despite the lots of mockery he received from the deity.

Also, being a businessman, he eventually realized that if he doesn't team up with Vegeta against the Yokais just as the contract stated, then it's impossible for them to finish their mission. He still hunt the Yokais on his own sometimes, but not because he wanted to win against Vegeta or anything. He'd given up on that game. He just thought that maybe the heavens would see his good deeds and decide to free him from his punishments.

That's the reason why he let Vegeta win their competition and why he was so relaxed most of the time too.

Shin shrugged at Freeza's comment, "Well... yeah. He was terribly displeased when he learned about it. I didn't know he's heard of Genjou Sanzo's descendant existing in this world. He stubbornly told me that he will not do any orders from the heavens anymore and threatened to just hunt her down and eat her..."

"But he failed to do so because of the bracelet she put on him?"

"Yes. The bracelet has divine and magical properties. It greatly affects the emotions and controls the actions of the person who bears it according to the will of its master. No matter how hardened the bearer's heart is, it won't be able to resist the Jinkude's effects on his emotions. But Vegeta's pride was unbelievable, and I fear that he might one day be able to resist the emotional effects of its power someday. However, there is another way for him to be controlled. Whenever he defies his master, or when he makes her scared, hurt, or angry, he would eventually feel a crushing pressure and excruciating pain in his heart similar to how humans die of heart attacks. It won't kill him since he is an immortal, but the more adamant he becomes, the more agonizing the effects will be."

Freeza stared in shock and awe at the Supreme Kai's words. He was unable to believe that his greatest enemy would one day be subjugated by force like this.

"Of course, his master's will is for him to protect her from the Yokais or anyone who would try to harm or devour her. Even though their contract states that she must call for his name before he appears, and the fact that he put on a spell for her to never remember his name. He'll eventually remove that spell and obey her will. He has to protect her and follow her commands. That way, he will be controlled and be taught the hard way how he must use his powers properly."

Freeza chuckled to himself, amused at the Saiyan Prince's suffering. He couldn't help but be pleased about it. Finally, the arrogant ape lord will be put on his place. "I didn't expect for Vegeta to one day be punished like this. Ohohohohoho..!" he laughed.

"Unlike Vegeta, you, on the other hand, is more willing to do what the heavens command you. The higher lords has given you another mission, along with the old one. This time, we are sure that the Saiyan Prince will cooperate with you."

The Galactic Emperor rolled his eyes and sighed helplessly. "What is it again?" Freeza asked with a look of disinterest.

"Protect Bulma Briefs at all costs. Protect her from any harm that may come on her way until the right time has come for her to fulfill her mission."

"I thought Vegeta was the one they hired to do that?"

"Well, it's better if you three work together with protecting this world from the Yokais too. The mission will be faster to finish. As for Bulma Briefs, she would play a crucial role one day.

"The heavens foresee an upcoming great evil in the near future. Only the descendant of Genjou Sanzo has the power to save the universe. You and Vegeta have to help her overcome her challenges, train her how to properly use her powers, and make her stronger."

Freeza scoffed bitterly. "Why make a mere human girl face such an opponent? Vegeta and I are more powerful than her."

"I know you already sensed her dormant power. Vegeta was at the receiving mercy of her power and was unable to fight back. She is far stronger than both of you, even if you and Vegeta combine both of your powers. But she was completely unaware of it, that's why you need to protect her and teach her how to use her powers properly."

Freeza was unable to say anything as he gaped at the guardian in disbelief. "Impossible..." he gasped. "That's just preposterous!"

"Well, she's blessed with divine powers after all."

He refused to believe such a thing, but how could he deny it if he was able to see a glimpse of the girl's power nine years ago? Now, he was able to imagine how Vegeta must have felt after he was defeated by her. Being told that a mere human girl, who was supposed to be inferior than both of them, was more powerful than the Galactic Emperor and the Saiyan Prince themselves, who were claiming to be the most powerful warriors and destroyers of the universe, was utterly humiliating.

Freeza groaned as he looked away, "Looks like I have no other choice. Even if I complain and refuse, orders from the heavens are still orders..."

Even if it hurts his own pride, he had to suck it all up and play bodyguard to the bride of the royal simian bastard because he had no other choice. If he tried to do anything bad, he might end up the same way as Vegeta did, and he couldn't imagine himself being subjugated against his own will like he was a dog.

"Fine, I will do as you wish. I will protect the girl with the monkey groom." he declared.

"Now, that's a deal."

Freeza was unhappy about this deal though.

"Vegeta needs to know about this. I will entrust the explanations to you."

"Afraid to face Vegeta after what you did to him, huh?" The Emperor teased, causing Shin to chuckle nervously. Freeza smiled mischievously at winked at the guardian. "Fine, I will tell him. You owe me one."

"T-Thank you very much." Shin gulped. Now what price does Freeza want in exchange for that? Not wanting to hear anything, he squirmed his way out. "I shall take my leave then." He rose from his seat, and so as his enormous, red skinned attendant who was silent during the entire conversation. The two had disappeared to thin air after they teleported back to their world.

Freeza frowned to himself, wondering if he should go to his office at the entertainment company or to wherever Vegeta was to stop him from doing whatever he's planning to do with Bulma - or maybe to see and watch what will happen to the Saiyan if Vegeta tried to harm her. He decided that it would be a thrilling scene to watch the haughty simian lord fall to his knees before a human girl than anything the showbiz industry could offer him.

~=o-O-o=~

Fourth Period was English.

Bulma groaned in frustration at the unshakable feeling of another, upcoming, ominous disaster.

Vegeta, who used the name Sadara Okami, was silently observing from his seat with a valiant looking expression. The table in front of him was cleared of any school materials like text books, notebooks or pens.

Their English teacher, a frail looking middle aged man wearing eyeglasses and a formal suit, had his back on his students. He was busy copying some problem from an open teacher's manual on his other hand.

Behind him, his students were in silence, feeling extreme anxiety and despair. Everybody hated this teacher. He was an unsparing teacher known for failing his students because of their incompetence on his subject. Most of them think his sternness was completely unjust because he wasn't any better with his subject. His explanations were just terrible that's why nobody understood his lessons very well. He also loved to give them lots of difficult homework to do. Not to mention how unpleasant his English would sound to a native speaker.

The teacher was quiet today. Has he heard of the rumors among the other faculty members, who already met the new student and ended up being criticized mercilessly?

After the teacher was done writing on the chalkboard, he abruptly turned his head to check on the said student and found Vegeta calmly staring at him from his chair. This action made the rest of the class jump on their chairs in trepidation that they might end up being called to answer the problem he just scribbled on the board.

"You! New student over there! Why are you being so inattentive?! I advise that you take out your textbook and start taking notes!" The suddenly furious teacher roared, unable to ignore the boy's rudeness.

That was the trigger to another disaster. Everybody already knew their hated teacher would end up like those three who came before him. Vegeta wouldn't open his harsh mouth unless he was provoked to do so.

"You." That was Vegeta's first word since fourth period began. His tone was as low, dangerous and cruel like he did during the first three classes earlier. It pierced through the silent air like a honed assassin's blade, and hit the supposedly hardened heart of their strict educator, causing him to jump back and be paralyzed with fear.

"Do you _even_ _know_ what you're doing?! Take a damn look at that fill-in-the-blanks problem you scrawled on that board.” the displeased Saiyan Prince fumed. “You completely took out meaningless words. This isn’t a quiz, so you should make the blank parts as something that we can guess from the surrounding text that you were carelessly copying from that teacher's manual in your hand."

The problem written on the board was:

"To (_____), to (_____) - To (_____), (_____) to (_____) - ay, there's the (_____), For in this (______) of (_____) what (_____) may (_____)."

"The correct answer is _'To die, to sleep - To sleep, perchance to dream - ay, there's the rub, For in this sleep of death what dreams may come.'_ "

His awe-strucked classmates all turned their heads in his direction, amazed about how he has knowledge of the answers on what their fearsome teacher was trying to make them answer, and more on the way he pronounced the words perfectly, with the correct accent and diction of a native British-English speaker. Anyone could tell that he was correct by how he confidently declared the answer.

Even Bulma herself was floored by his fluency.

_(A/N: I thought of this scenario in a Japanese setting where being fluent in English is something considered amazing. Line From Hamlet Act 3, section 1, line 56.)_

The merciless Saiyan continued to humiliate the teacher, "Do you expect us to guess random words to fill such a useless problem? Unless you have the original text memorized there's no way for anyone in this class to get that right! By my observation of your teaching style, you are terribly incompetent. You have no knowledge beyond that of your reference books. Your explanations are awful, and you can't even teach your own subject because your English pronunciations are disastrous."

Nobody had ever dared to say those cruel but true words face to face with the authoritarian English teacher before. Nobody except the fierce Saiyan Prince, who was too proud to accept that a mere, powerless human, who was by all means, inferior to him in every aspect, was trying to teach him a lesson he deemed as useless.

His ruthless, straightforward criticism left no room for any argument. The new student was far more intelligent than he let on. The completely humiliated teacher backed away a step, jaw dropped in shock and disbelief. Vegeta could see that he was also quivering and he smirked at the sight.

"If you truly plan on teaching me, make sure that you are competent and intelligent enough to do so. Otherwise, you can kiss your teaching license goodbye." Vegeta said in a cruel tone, and a spine-chilling grin stretched across his lips.

The rest of the class stared with a look of sympathy at the crippled English teacher whose pride had been shattered by the Super Saiyan god's unnecessary bluntness.

~=o-O-o=~

Finally, it was break time.

Vegeta disappeared as soon as the fourth period ended. He walked out of the classroom with everybody's eyes staring dubiously at his direction. He was immediately avoided by everyone he would meet on his path, as he walked with the grace of an alpha male. After all the commotion he caused by his harsh criticism of his teachers, he already made the reputation of being a troublesome student everybody would want to avoid. Hushed rumors about him spread among the students, describing him as being cruel, rude and scary despite his breathtaking intelligence.

Tadao, Ryuji and Yamcha were about to ask Bulma to eat lunch with them at the school backyard but she declared that she won't be joining them today. They watched at her with puzzled looks as she left the classroom in a hurry.

"Let her be. I guess the presence of that new student was giving her a hard time." Ryuji said as he opened his bento box his mother had especially prepared for him.

"He was glaring daggers at her most of the time as if he was planning to eat her. I don't get what that guy's problem was but he's ticking me off!" Yamcha exclaimed as he roughly opened a plastic bag filled with three clubhouse sandwiches and a can of soda he brought from a convenience store he passed by while going to school. "I mean, how dare he tell me to surrender my seat to him! I don't like his stucked up ass attitude! It's his first day of school and he's already making unnecessary trouble!"

"Does he and Bulma know each other?" Ryuji asked before he put a piece of tamagoyaki in his mouth and chewed.

Tadao was nibbling on his onigiri as he responded, "Do you remember the story of how Bulma met a bad man who ran away from their contract when she was a child? That bad man was him."

"What?! Really?" Yamcha gasped in disbelief.

"So that explains the inhuman presence I could feel from him." Ryuji said. "He emits an overwhelming presence on him. He's not someone to mess with."

"Is he a demon too?" Yamcha asked.

"Similar but greater. I have no idea but I think he was suppressing his powers."

"He's suppressing them." Tadao said. "I saw his power with my very own eyes yesterday. And he's incredibly powerful. He can destroy the monsters effortlessly with his powers alone. He's saved me and Bulma from something monstrous. But I don't like his attitude either. I just find him really strange and suspicious."

"So is he here to finally go with the contract and protect Bulma?" Yamcha wondered.

"Considering how he treated her today, I doubt it." Ryuji said. He turned to Tadao and queried, "What kind of power did you see him use?"

"Fire. His hair and eyes change color into scarlet red and he emits a fire like aura around him, too. His aura can burn the monsters to nothingness."

"Fire? No ordinary fire can destroy demons, but you said he can completely obliterate them with the flames he creates with his power effortlessly?" Ryuji muttered thoughtfully as he narrowed his brown eyes in suspicion.

He concluded that the new student may be more powerful than what he assumed him to be.

 _Just what kind of guy is he?_ Ryuji questioned to himself.

~=o-O-o=~

Bulma dashed towards the school building's rooftop. It was vast and empty at this time of the day. It was surrounded by chain-linked fences about fifteen feet high and the floor was made of concrete. She breathlessly walked towards the fence and grabbed them with her right hand, her other hand grappled the cloth of her sailor uniform top. She let out a sigh of relief as she looked down at the school grounds below her. There was a group of students in their Physical Education uniforms doing jump back flipping drills on the track field as their teacher watched on.

The rude transfer student came to her mind. She was still unsure what he was doing in here but she didn't wish to ask him in the classroom. He didn't seem to be in there to study at all since he was displaying such disinterest with the lessons and kept on criticizing their teachers. He wouldn't be in there if he thinks he was smarter than any of their educators. She wanted to question him about this in private and this was the perfect place for her to try and call his name.

She swallowed at first, feeling a wave of doubt in her chest. She suspected that the name he used in his introduction earlier was not his real name. Nevertheless, she was intent to give it a try.

"Sadara Okami!" Bulma pronounced the name confidently.

The fact that she was alone that time was within what their contract stated. She turned around, searching for any sign of him but found nothing.

"He really didn't come..." she muttered in disappointment after a minute or two. "It's no use calling him like this."

Just as she thought, he would not appear before her because she didn't call his true name. She sighed in disappointment and decided that she was being ridiculous. Truth be told, she was half expecting that he wouldn't show himself unless she calls him by his real name.

She quietly wondered about his true name once again, just like she did almost every time she was in trouble, or feeling sad and alone.

She was not aware that the Super Saiyan god has been silently watching at her the entire time. He stood quietly with his arms folded across his chest, on the top of the small building that stood on the center of the rooftop where she came from earlier. The wind blew softly against his form. His hair looked like a flickering black flame as it flowed softly against the cool breeze.

"Of course, it wouldn't work. That's because I'm already in here, woman." he finally said in a flat tone.

Bulma whirled in his direction in shock. As soon as she found him standing on the top of the rooftop's exit building, a grin flashed across her lips. But that immediately disappeared as soon as she realized the possibility of him devouring her there.

"W-What are you doing in here, Mister Bad Man?" she asked anxiously.

He regarded her for a moment before he jumped into the air, did a few graceful flips that made Bulma's jaw drop in awe, and landed silently about five feet in front of her. She automatically stepped back but realized that she was on a dead end.

Vegeta straightened himself and raised his left wrist to show her the Jinkude she put on him yesterday. "I came here for this."

Bulma blinked at the golden hooped bracelet he was showing her. "What about it?" she asked.

Vegeta grunted in annoyance, "Don't you remember? You were the one who put it on me yesterday before you lost consciousness!" he growled.

"Did I? I don't seem to remember..." Bulma muttered to herself, trying to remember the memory but couldn't. She shook her head and said, "Okay. So what about it?"

"I want you to remove it." Vegeta demanded.

"Why should I? It looks good on you. Why don't you take it off yourself?"

Vegeta didn't speak as he looked away in shame. That gave Bulma a clue that he was unable to do so. "Wait... Don't tell me that you cannot remove it on your own?" she asked in bafflement.

The way he refused to answer was enough confirmation for her. If he cannot take the jewelry off, then maybe she's the only one who could do it since he said that she put it on him. Now, isn't that a good chance for her to use to demand him for his true name?

"Hmmm... Okay, I will remove it but in one condition." She said. She didn't wait for any response from him as she stated, "Tell me your name first."

"You already know that." Vegeta sneered.

"Don't make a fool out of me! I know it's just an alias you use as a student of this school! If it was, then I wouldn't be able to remember it as easily as I did now!"

Vegeta smirked mockingly and said, "Didn't you so confidently told me that you know my name nine years ago? I hated repeating myself. It's not my problem that you have such a pathetic memory!"

"Hmph! Is that so? Well, excuse you! I am considered a genius here! You cannot say that I have a pathetic memory when I've been at the number one spot since elementary!"

"If you say so, then why can't you remember someone else's name?! Especially someone as important as mine?!" Vegeta challenged.

Now those words pierced through her pride like a bullet. For a few moments, the two fell into silence. Vegeta knew that he hit a nerve on her, because he felt a momentary grip on his heart, which he tried his best to ignore. Bulma's expression quickly changed into a thoughtful one and finally, she spoke in a cold voice.

"Fine then. I guess it's not my problem when you cannot remove a cheap looking bracelet on your own." Bulma mumbled angrily. "Now that I think about it, I guess I remember what your real name is."

Vegeta's smile faded, calling it a bluff. "You must be lying. There is no way that you would remember it because that was my will."

She answered confidently. "I know exactly what your name is, and I am fully aware of what you did to me that day. I am also aware of what truly happened last night, something your will, as you called it, tried to persuade me that it was all a dream. I know it was a reality. I know that you tried to eat me too. That's why I was expecting that you were in here to finish the job you seemed to fail yesterday."

Vegeta snorted to himself. The audacity of this human to lie was astounding. "If you are confident that you know it, then why didn't you call me by my real name earlier?"

"I was just testing it." She answered.

"Then how about yesterday? You mentioned to me, with tears in your eyes, that you were desperately hoping that I would come and protect you."

"I was testing if you would suddenly decide to appear and protect me. Just like you did yesterday."

"Then how about during these past nine years? If you were so desperately looking for my protection then why didn't you call for me?"

"Because it doesn't matter to me anymore."

Vegeta's jaw dropped on her cold response. She blatantly disregarded him as someone who doesn't even matter. Her blue eyes stared at him the same way as someone who was simply watching a plain white wall. For a Saiyan deity who had great arrogance and self importance, that was a huge blow to his pride.

"You ran away from our contract, tried to make me not remember your name because you were forced to do this contract against your will. At first, I didn't understand but while I was asking it to myself, I thought that maybe you saw me as being bothersome. You didn't wish to protect a mere human like me from the monsters, moreover attend and comfort me from my struggles. That's the reason why I told myself that I will never call your name. I do not want to bother you from whatever business you do everyday."

And she said those words as if she was talking to someone inferior to her. As if asking for his help wouldn't be of any use. And considering that the help she asked of him was about his powers, that made him feel terribly insulted.

Now he felt the same way the teachers he had cruelly criticized earlier in the classroom. Karma sure worked fast against him.

Feeling indignant at such impertinence, Vegeta scowled deeply. He still doubt that this woman was telling him the truth about his name. But he was actually surprised to hear that she knew he did something to her memory last night and was able to resist his will. Was it because her powers were stronger than it were nine years ago that she was able to know the difference?

If she liked to test him that way, then he will use the same tactics she had against her.

"Alright then, if that's what you say and you want to play a game, then I will have to make you say my name, woman." He challenged.

"Why should I? I do not wish a repeat of what happened nine years ago. I know you'll just try to do something about it again." Bulma refused.

Vegeta smiled mischievously. "That's why I'll make you say it. And if you fail to call my name..." His words trailed off as a vicious smile spread across his sinister looking face. He gradually closed his eyes for a moment before flashing them open again. His earlier obsidian eyes glowed a deep crimson, making them look as terrifying and ominous than it already were.

"...I will end you!" he finished his statement with a threatening growl. His smile faded into a cold, deep scowl which told Bulma that he was being serious about his threat.

Bulma immediately felt her heart pound with extreme apprehension inside her chest at those words, and at the creepy and murderous look on his face, but she refused to be intimidated by his threats.

Vegeta fought a groan as his eyes narrowed and his jaw twitched upon perceiving a wave of distress gripping in his own heart. He tried to ignore the crippling qualms and discomfort her dread was causing him though.

He pointed his right index finger in her direction, sparks of purple energy formed on the tip as he charged a threatening beam.

He will make her bleed, and once the Yokais appear to eat her, he knew she would call for his name and beg for him to protect her.

Bulma reached out to her pocket on her skirt where she kept her ofudas and a small bottle of holy water. She was going to try and fight back. Her determination to do so made Vegeta's jaw drop in awe for a moment, before he scoffed at the foolish attempt. Any of her exorcism materials won't do anything against him. He is a deity himself after all.

(Ofuda is a paper talisman that could drive away evil spirits and was believed to be blessed with the powers of a god. The word "Kami" (神) which meant 'god' is inscribed on the paper.)

Bulma closed her eyes, took out her Ofudas and spread them in her hands in front of her face. She has seven ofudas. She muttered some kind of mantra before she exclaimed, "Evil spirit, be gone!" and hurled them in his direction. It flew in the air as if it were blades she threw at him instead of mere paper.

Vegeta snorted as he dissipated the charged energy of his attack. The ofuda adhered on his body. On the center of his forehead, his chest, his shoulders, his abdomen and his legs.

It did nothing else to him.

Bulma stepped back in shock as his lips crooked upwards with a wide, cocky grin.

In her panic, she grabbed the bottle of holy water and hurled it on his head. It also didn't affect him at all.

"Foolish woman, I'm not an evil spirit nor a possessed person for you to throw ofudas and holy water at me!" Vegeta snickered and then he peeled the ofudas off him one by one. "These things possessed divine godly energy, and I am a god myself. Naturally, it won't have any effect on me, idiot."

Bulma's earlier confidence to trick him was faltering now. Her adamant pride, which was silently urging her to go on her lies to make him submit himself, was shattering right before her.

"Fine. You are right. I'm being pretentious. I do not know your true name." Bulma finally admitted.

That made him angrier. The mocking look he had shifted into a furious scowl as he burned the okudas to nothingness. "Just as what I assumed. How dare you try to deceive me, woman? Don't you remember what exactly I am?" He growled. "I am the Crown Prince of the Saiyans, the most powerful warrior of the universe. I am the Tower of Noble Treasure, the Super Saiyan god possessing the powers of both a deity and a legend. I could kill every single being there is on this cursed mudball of a planet you call your home, and destroy the entire universe whenever I want to. Entire civilizations across the galaxies, even the most powerful gods, guardians, angels and demons in the other world feared me, the sound of my name and my titles. Deceiving and provoking a god's wrath is completely unforgivable. Especially for an imbecile, pathetic mortal like yourself. I should kill you for your insolence!"

Bulma's terror elevated quickly when she found that Vegeta's jet black, spiky hair suddenly blazed like a crimson fire and his flame aura abruptly exploded around him within the blink of an eye. His red hot eyes darkened murderously as he bared his teeth at her. His scorching aura caused the cemented floor to crack under his black military shoes and his power emitted a potent pressure wave that blew Bulma away from him. The surrounding air thickened, and swirled around them like a typhoon.

Vegeta snarled hatefully, like a bloodthirsty beast intent on eating his prey. The metallic wire fences snapped under the wave of his power. Ear-piercing screeches from the metal snapping and breaking made Bulma flinch. Unable to withstand the overwhelming pressure of his energy anymore, Bulma yelped as she was sent hollering backwards towards the fences with now deadly spikes.

Bulma screamed in terror when she realized that if she hit the fences with her upcoming impact, then she'll suffer a gruesome death she refused to imagine.

Now,  ** _that_**  did  ** _it_**.

Vegeta grimaced as he abruptly felt his heart crushed under the agonizing pressure of the Jinkude's power. Imagine a live barbed wire squeezing around his cardiac organ with a furious and merciless force. He immediately fell down into his knees on the floor, gripping into his gakuran over his chest as he curled and trembled over the ground in agony. His aura dissipated and his hair and eye colors faded to its original dark hue. He raised his head and let out a loud howl of agony into the sky when the pain suddenly grew more intense.

Bulma fell into the floor once the pressure waves caused by his powers had faded away. Hearing Vegeta's harrowed cries, she quickly got back to her feet and found him suffering from a heart attack.

Bulma's fear of his intimidation was quickly replaced by a wave of anxiety when she found his pitiful state. She stumbled towards him, knelt next to him and asked him in concern of his situation, "What's wrong with you? Hey! What's happening?!" She began to panic as she tried to check on him. She inwardly decided to assist him to the school clinic where he could be taken care of.

Despite his pain, Vegeta was still able to push her away from him when she tried to put his arm over her shoulders and carry him. She gracelessly slid backwards on her butt and glared at the damn ungrateful man.

"What the hell is your problem? I was only trying to help!" she yelled furiously at him. 

"Shut up! This..." Vegeta growled hatefully at her. "This is your fault! You and your damn ugly bracelet! I... I swear... When I... When I found a way to take this thing off me, I am going to... Graaah!"

Before he could say anything else, Vegeta vomited red blood as his chest pain grew more excruciating. He rolled on the floor on his back and quivered uncontrollably.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked on confusion, unable to comprehend what he was blaming her for. How was it her fault that he was having a heart attack? She should be the one suffering from that after he threatened to kill her!

"This thing..." he choked as he lifted his left hand to show her the golden hooped bracelet. "...It suppresses my powers against my will whenever I lose control of it. If you don't remove it from me, then I won't be able to protect you from the Yokais with my powers." He didn't wish to admit the agony he was trying to conceal but was miserably failing to do so.

"Really? Is that true?" Bulma asked, doubting that he would go by his words just like he did .

"Damn it, woman! Do you think I'm lying to you?! Do you really want me to protect you or not?!" he growled impatiently.

Bulma thought for a moment and decided to use this opportunity since he might be willing to do anything just for her to remove the bracelet, "Alright. Alright. So if I remove it, you are going to be okay and you will protect me?" she asked to make sure.

"I will! Just take it off!" he roared impatiently.

Bulma raised her hands to reach for the bracelet but hesitated as soon as her fingers touched it. "Tell me your real name first." she demanded in a commanding tone.

The pain intensified when Vegeta inwardly refused to do so and his agonized cries grew louder. He rolled on the ground, both his hands flew to his chest, gripping into his gakuran top roughly as he cried out. "Prince Vegeta! That's my true name, damn it!"

The pain had finally and gratefully subsided as Bulma stared at him with a puzzling look. Vegeta lay on the floor, panting heavily. The twisted look of torture still on his face as he gradually recovered. His immortality powers healing the damage to his heart almost immediately.

 _"Damn it... Damn it all..."_ Vegeta thought hatefully as he turned his head towards the kneeling girl in front of him, who just stared at him curiously.

For a few moments, the two of them simply gazed at each other in silence.

Vegeta gritted his teeth together, deciding on his last resort to making her remove the Jinkude off him after failing several times. He knew that threatening her would cause him such agony but he tried it nevertheless. He pushed himself off the floor so he was sitting next to her, and exhaled lengthily as if he had given up on trying to ask her to remove the damn bracelet.

He gently closed his eyes again, then he shot them open once more to glare up at her big, blue eyes with a trance inducing gaze. His irises lit up scarlet as he used the same hypnotism abilities he utilized against this school's officials to make him officially enrolled here as a transfer student. Bulma's mind suddenly clouded over as she felt dreamy and her eyes dimmed into a soporose daze.

Once she was caught in the spell of his godly powers, Vegeta muttered in a low voice, _"Rui jime ni yo kuzono rito wo Jinkude ni emao wa reo."_

_(Ore wa omae ni jinkude o torinozoku yō ni meijiru - meaning "I command you to remove the Jinkude.")_

Bulma lifted her hands as if she was a puppet whose strings were being manipulated by Vegeta's powers. She reached out to his left wrist and her long, white fingers grasped at the two hooping ends of the golden bangle. She pulled them apart.

_But..._

The school bell had abruptly rang. The loud, ear-piercing sound snapped Bulma out of his hypnotism as she flinched at the surprising buzz. Realizing that she was not under his mind control anymore, Vegeta gawked at her in incredulity. Questioning himself about how a mere human girl was able to resist his hypnotism so quickly. Despite her [unknown] powers being the descendant of Genjou Sanzo, he was supposed to be superior and more powerful than her. There was no way for her to nullify his godly abilities.

"Oh, break's over. Are you feeling better now? Or do you want me to assist you towards the clinic?" Bulma asked him, unaware of what Vegeta just tried to do.

Feeling frustrated, he snapped at her furiously, "I don't need your fucking help!"

Taken aback by his unnecessary rudeness, Bulma frowned to herself. "Fine. Suit yourself." she huffed angrily as she straightened herself.

What a prideful, stubborn bad man he is.

She stomped her way towards the exit of the rooftop. Still, she couldn't help but leave him a clue so he wouldn't get lost on his way. "The clinic is on the first floor." Those were the words she last said before she left to return to their classroom, leaving a completely humiliated and awe strucked Saiyan Prince on the rooftop.

She didn't know why she bothered to worry for someone who wanted to eat her. For a moment, when she saw him crying out in agony, she felt a pang of guilt and pity for him.

Why does he blame her for the cause of his misery? It was his own fault for being a bad man. The golden hooped bracelet on his hand had an attractive force that seemingly pulled at her, as if she could feel that whatever power it has on him was somehow, connected to her. She could not understand though.

If only he'd explain it to her.

~=o-O-o=~

Feeling entirely indignant, Vegeta roared and punched the cracked cemented floor with his left fist. The damage he caused using the power he released earlier grew worse at the impact, but not enough to destroy the entire floor to rubble. He was completely enraged at his failure to convince and force the damn woman to remove the cursed Jinkude off him. His body quivered along his frustration, the fur on the dark brown monkey tail he wrapped around his slim waist stood on its ends and bristled with his fury.

What's he going to do now? Will he be forced to submit to her every command while he try to make her... _love_ him unconditionally so he could gain his full powers back?

_Love._

He sneered in disgust at the thought of that detestable emotion he had always tried to avoid his entire life. Love was a useless emotion meant to make warriors like himself soft and weak. In his cruel dark world, he used that loathesome feeling as means to make his enemies submit to him. He would cunningly exploit their weakness, their soft spot, people they cared for, like a loved one or a family, and mercilessly utilized it to his own selfish advantage. He manipulated their foolish emotions as means of forcefully getting whatever he wanted. He did it for information, and to have his revenge, and to gain more power.

Since Daishinkan had cursed him into this life and threw him on this planet of weaklings, he had adamantly swore to himself that he wouldn't be influenced by love, instead he would fill his hardened heart with his hatred and bitterness directed at the heavens, the gods, the angels and especially Daishinkan. He had carefully planned that once he finds his bride, he would simply use her to unlock his true powers.

He didn't predict that it would be this difficult. The heavens probably knew of his plans and thwarted it by placing the Jinkude on him, in hopes of protecting his bride from his wicked schemes. He realized that there was no other way for him to kill her, eat her, or threaten her life. And that fact had upset him greatly. He understood and learned the hard way that whenever he makes her scared, hurt or feel bad, and when he refused to do as she told him, he would feel the overwhelming power of the Jinkude affect his heart. Despite his unbelievable tolerance to pain and his tenacity, Vegeta was unable to ignore the excruciating gripe on his cardiac organ.

He shamefully realized that he would be forced to submission. No matter how much he refused to do it, he had no other choice but to obey. It upset him to the core. It felt as if he was looking at the already shattered pieces of his pride, the very foundation of his being, in which he stood tall for most of his life, be crushed even further. This was even worse than those days he was forced to show obedience to Freeza back when he was still a mortal Saiyan more than a thousand years ago, or his defeat at the hands of Daishinkan, or the time when his powers got sealed and he was thrown into this pathetic world.

The constant attempt on thwarting his plans to take over everything and proclaim himself as the strongest discomfited him greatly. Moreover at the fact that he will be forced to follow a mere human girl who was inferior to him, and make an effort to make her _'love'_ him unconditionally.

No matter how much he hated that fact of his reality now, he knew he had no other choice.

And he decided that he'll do it... For now. Just like he did when he served the Galactic Emperor thousands of years ago, he'll bide his time planning his next move while he pretend to be obedient to her. And he'll think of a way to free himself from this situation.

Once the Jinkude is off, he will kill that girl first and destroy this puny planet! And then, he will have his revenge against the heavens for everything they did to him.


End file.
